


Vultures and Thieves

by BabyBoomBoom0029



Series: On Your Side: The Chronicles of Danny and Linda Reagan [30]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Danny makes a career move, Drama, F/M, Naked Danny, Robbery, Romance, Sean gets a new partner, Suspence, sam gets teased
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 36,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBoomBoom0029/pseuds/BabyBoomBoom0029
Summary: The Reagan family was always close to one another. Though all the trials they'd been through; the ups and downs only brought them closer together. Nothing could pull them apart. The Reagans loved one another and took care of each other at all costs. When a local bank is robbed at gunpoint as part of a dangerous sibling rivalry, exposing some of the youngest Reagan's to danger, there's nothing that won't stop this family from finding the siblings that endangered the Reagan children. In the midst of the hunt for the bank robbers, Lieutenant Danny Reagan, and his wife face a problem within their marriage that will knock them both down without a clear way to get back up. How long will it take to hunt down the thieves that put the Reagan children in danger? Will Danny and Linda be able to repair their marriage or will it suffer an irreversible crack between the two of them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm stoked to write this!!!!! It's my 30th in the whole series! On Your Side is officially a 30-part story!!!! That's a lot of D/L stories. I hope this one is just as good as the rest of them! Enjoy!!

Linda Reagan stepped out of her car into the bitterly cold air in early February. She was dropping by the 54th precinct in Manhatten. Her husband, Lieutenant Daniel Reagan, was in his office working on paperwork. The one part of his job he hated. Danny never wanted a desk job but as he got older and his family was put in danger, he took the job he deemed safer for himself and his family. Linda held the bag with their lunch tight as she rushed through the parking lot to get inside the building. The cold wind whipped against her cheeks turning them bright red. Linda walked into the percent waiving hello to the officer who held the door for her. Linda caught the elevator up to the Major Crimes Unit. When she stepped off the elevator she was greeted with the sight of her husband's former partner, Maria Beaz.

"Linda! Hi! What are you doing here?! Is everything okay?" Maria reached out to hug her friend.

"I'm good! Everything is fine. Danny and I were supposed to meet for lunch today and he got busy. Asked if we could do lunch in his office instead. I decided to take a long lunch." Linda smiled, "Working hard today?" 

"Always." Maria smiled, "Look, I'm headed out talk to a witness, we should get together soon."

"Yeah! Absolutely!" Linda hugged Maria tight, "I'll see you later." Linda headed off in the direction of her husband's office. She watched him through the window to his office with a smile. Danny was sitting at his desk with his head buried in paperwork. Linda knocked lightly on his open door.

"Come in." Danny called out without looking up.

"Busy?" Linda stepped into his office, shutting the door behind her.

"Not for you." Danny flirted with his wife. Her cancer scared him like never before. It had been months since Linda was pronounced healthy and all traces of cancer gone from her body. But it never left the back of Danny's mind. He loved harder, and more forcefully than ever before. He never let a moment pass without making sure his wife felt loved by him. Danny made a point to make time for his wife and children. To put them first. Today was no different. Danny carefully moved his papers aside to allow space on his desk for him and his wife to eat lunch. He stood from his chair to take the to-go bag from Linda, "How's your day, Baby?" Danny sweetly kissed her cheek.

"So far so good." Linda sat across from her husband.

"Your cheeks are cold." Danny commented.

"It's eighteen degrees outside. I don't even want to go back out to the car. It's so cold I had to let it run in the garage at the hospital just to make sure it was warm enough to drive." Linda pulled out the warm soup she'd gotten for herself and the sandwich she'd picked up for her husband.

"I'll walk you out and sit in the car with you while it warms up in the parking lot." Danny opened the top to her tea and blew on it gently to cool it off enough for her to drink.

Linda passed Danny his sandwich, "Sam's school called. They want to schedule an IEP meeting. I told them I'd call back after I checked with you on what dates we can make it happen."

"Okay." Danny nodded, "Is this the IEP for the rest of the year and into next?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. And if we need to have one at the beginning of next year we will. He's going to be in sixth grade next year." Linda sighed, "How did he get so big?"

"We blinked." Danny smiled.

"No we blinked and Jack had four kids. That's what blinking did." Linda laughed softly.

Danny nodded in agreement, "I think blinking also happened when we became grandparents."

"Oh, speaking of our grandchildren, Sean called me today. He and Lucy want to go away for a week for their anniversary in March. He wants to see if we can keep Charlie, Ava, Emma, and Caleb for the week. He said he hasn't talked to Lucy about it yet because she's so scared to be away from Caleb since he's still so tiny, but he'll be almost eight months old by then. He wants to make sure we can keep the kids before working to see if Lucy will go for the little vacation he wants to plan." Linda told him.

"Of course we'll keep the kids." Danny answered.

"That's what I told him. But I told him I'd double check with you anyway." Linda took a few bites of her soup, "It's the kid's spring break so he figured we'd have Grace, Faith, Sam and Spense home to play with and entertain them during the day. I'll have to take a few days off work while they are visiting."

"I can take some too, or at least try to get out early most days." Danny offered his help.

"It will be nice to have you home." Linda said honestly.

The two ate their lunch together chatting about kids and grandkids until Danny's desk phone rang, "Reagan." Danny answered, "Okay...I can get down there...Are they in custody?...Okay...I'm on my way."

"Everything okay?" Linda asked.

"Yeah, just a belligerent perp. Need me on the scene to get him into custody without further incident." Danny explained. He held Linda's coat out for her.

'Ever the gentleman." Linda slipped into her coat. She smiled as Danny wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Sorry, we have to cut lunch short." He apologized.

"Danny, you've been doing this job since we were kids. A short lunch isn't anything new." Linda reminded him.

"I know." Danny put on his own coat.

"Hey." Linda caught her husband's arm, "And you've been doing amazing with everything lately." She kissed him sweetly on the lips, "But if you keep this up, you're just going to stress yourself out and it will backfire. All I asked is that you try harder to be home. But you don't have to beat yourself up over a short lunch when you've been home for dinner every night in the last two weeks."

"What did I do to deserve you?" Danny held his office door open. The two of them walked hand in hand to the elevators.

"You were really cute in high school." Linda grinned.

Danny stepped into the empty elevator with his wife, "I was cute then? What about now?" Danny smiled as he cornered his wife.

"You've matured from cute to...devilshly handsome." Linda giggled.

Danny stepped closer to his wife slowly kissing her before the elevator doors opened. Linda's face blushed deep red when two officers waiting for the elevator cleared their throats loudly. Danny slipped an arm around Linda's waist, "Officers." Danny addressed them.

"Sir. Ma'am." They both greeted their Superior and his wife.

Danny was true to his word of walking her to her car, "Call me when you get home. Depending on this perp I might be a little later than usual." Danny told her.

"You just come home safe." Linda buckled her seatbelt. Danny kissed his wife before heading to his own vehicle. As Linda pulled out of the parking lot she wondered when Danny would finally explode. He'd been stepping on eggshells around her for months. He'd been treating her with kid gloves. While Linda loved and appreciated the work he was doing putting her and their family first, she could see something darker was festering behind his feeling. Something he was holding back. Linda knew that he'd explode soon and take everything in his path. She hoped that with a little more pushing she'd be able to de-escalate her husband long before he blew his top. Little did she knew, that in a few short weeks Danny's energy would be spent on hunting down the perp that unknowingly put his grandchildren in danger


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later the entire Reagan family was gathered around the dinner table at Linda and Danny's house. Sunday dinner conversation was overflowing with talk of upcoming birthdays and celebrations as well as work stories from every Reagan around the table. When the conversation transitioned to talk of Frank's seventy-second birthday he cleared his throat loudly.

"It's hard to believe how much older I feel whilst seeing all of you at the same time. And I've been a cop for all the years around this table. Which is why this is so hard to say." Frank took a deep breath, "Sid, Garrett and I are planning my retirement."

"When?!" Jamie burst out.

"Now?!" Jack asked.

"Who will be PC if it's not you?" Sean's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Is anything wrong?" Linda's mind jumped to the worst possible scenario. That her father-in-law was sick or dying.

"But you love your job." Danny was astounded that his father would consider retirement, "Are they pushing you out?"

"Why now?" Lucy wondered.

"Everyone settle down." Frank raised his hands at his family.

"We are discussing it. It will take another year or so to complete. We don't want to rush anything and I want to go to the Mayor with a PC candidate in hand. Nothing is wrong. But at my age I'm ready." Frank looked towards Danny and Linda, "I'm not as young as I once was and I need to recognize that before something happens." Frank sighed. Danny read his father's face. He didn't want to retire but something was driving him to step down from his position. Danny set his mind to figuring out exactly what was behind his father's decision.

"If that's what you want to do, you know we all support you." Margaret smiled kindly.

"Yeah, Dad. If you're sure about it." Jamie nodded his head.

"We'll always stand with you, Frank." Linda noticed her husband's hands ball into fists. She pried his fingers apart beneath the table to hold Danny's hand hoping he'd calm down. She knew he was angry at his father's announcement. Danny never saw his father as an old man. He was always on a pedestal when it came to Danny. Henry once stood in the exact same spot. When they lost Henry Reagan it left a hole in the Reagan family that never quite closed up. Now with Frank talking about retirement, Linda wondered if Danny feared losing his father as well.

Danny pulled his hand from Linda's, "Excuse me." Danny stood from his chair and left the dining room. He needed to get some air before he blew.

Linda sighed as she started to move after her husband. Franks deep voice stopped her, "I'll go." Frank smiled as he left the room. Frank followed behind his son who'd walked into the kitchen. Frank observed his son pacing back and forth, "Something on your mind?"

"Whose doing this?" Danny asked.

"Doing what?" Frank needed more clarification before answering Danny's question.

"Who is forcing you out? Is it Garrett? Sid? The Mayor? Who is pushing you out?" Danny asked, "Who is the Mayor putting in? Someone who knows nothing about being a cop that is just a bureaucratic dimwit?"

"The Mayor doesn't know yet. It's going to be another year before we are done finalizing everything. Plus the guy I'm looking at needs a year in his position before we can vet him." Frank explained, "But I wanted you all to be aware of what will happen. Danny, I'm seventy-two this year. I have a heart condition and my eyes are deteriorating just as Pop's did. In a few years, I won't be able to drive because I won't be able to see well enough. It's high time I step down and retire."

"You don't need to drive to be PC." Danny ignored the rest of his father's words. His anger getting the best of him.

"But I need to be able to shoot a gun and hit the target. I can't do that with my arthritis if it gets any worse." Frank said, "I'm not dying."

"You might as well be." Danny shook his head.

Frank breathed deep, "Danny you've been on the job, what? Thirty years?" Frank did some quick math.

"Just about." Danny nodded his head.

"If your health was deteriorating, and Linda asked you to retire. Under the assumption that retiring was best for your health. Would you?" Frank asked him.

"She'd never ask me to. She knows I couldn't live without the job." Danny shook his head.

"Is that why you took the Captains exam? Knowing you'll be behind a desk most of your day, home for dinner and weekends. Ensuring that you are off the streets though you love being on them catching the bad guy. Or did you take the exam because you know it will make Linda happy to know you're moving to a desk for the whole day instead of being in and out of the precinct? Still working late cases and through the night. Did you take the exam because it was for you or her?" Frank asked his son.

Danny stopped in his tracks, "I haven't talked to her about it."

"Did you take it for her?" Frank asked again.

"Yeah." Danny admitted, "Just with...with her cancer and her surgery and everything. I came so close to losing her and here I was still working all the time and missing time with her and the kids. I love my job. But I love my wife and children more. If I pass the exam I can take the open spot left by Jefferies when he retired. Same precinct, same department, just now it's mainly a desk job."

"Well, I heard you passed the exam. And that you have that spot if you want it. And in a year I can vet you to the Mayor for PC." Frank told him.

"Me? PC?" Danny asked in shock.

"Can you think of a better replacement for me?" Frank asked.

Danny shook his head, "I don't play politics well."

"That's why I also want to vet Detective Beaz as your DCPI." Frank said, "Garrett will retire with me and you'll still have Sid. Sid knows the ins and outs and Beaz will make sure you don't screw things up." Frank smiled.

"That's a lot to take on at once." Danny tried to imagine himself at One Police Plaza. How would he command the NYPD? Would he live up to the legend of the Reagan family? His grandfather and father would leave big shoes to fill. Would Danny be able to stand as tall as them? Only time would tell. For now, Danny nodded his head at his father.

"Talk to Linda. Then get back to me." Frank instructed his son. Frank left the kitchen closing the door behind him allowing his son time to think over their conversation and hopefully realize Frank's plan for Danny's career was not only a smart career choice but also one that would afford him the time with his family he so desperately fought for.

* * *

That night found Linda and Danny in their room. The kids were sound asleep and tucked into bed as Linda folded the last load of laundry. Danny had remained quiet the rest of the night. Lost in thoughts and keeping to himself. Even now alone in their room Linda was folding their clothes while Danny sat on their bed. His back against the pillows, an open book in his hands that he was no longer reading but staring at.

Linda looked over her shoulder at him, "Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah." Danny put a hand out to rub Linda's back softly, "Things are good." He flashed her a smile Linda knew was a ploy to get her to leave him alone.

Linda watched Danny's eyes drift back to the pages in front of him, "I meant with you. Not us." Linda lifted the basket, walking to their dresser, "You've been distant all night. Since dinner with the family. Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine." Danny flipped back two pages not recalling what he swore he'd just read.

"Okay." Linda sighed. Linda stuffed Danny's boxers into his drawer. She continued to empty the basket of laundry when she heard Spense get out of bed, "I'll go check on him." Linda said to Danny who offered no more than a slight nod of his head.

When Linda walked back into the bedroom only five minutes later Danny's spot on their bed had been vacated. The bathroom light was on and the door cracked just enough that Linda could see and hear Danny moving around inside. Linda slipped into the bathroom to find her husband standing under the spray of the shower. He body was bent forward, leaning against the tile, with his head resting on his forearms. He hadn't heard Linda walk into the room. Linda knew whatever was going on with her husband was clearly more than she thought it was to start with. Linda carefully stepped out of her clothes before sliding into the shower behind him.

"Babe?" Linda gently slipped her hands around his waist, letting them rest on his hips. Danny offered no reply other than a large sigh. Linda pressed her lips to the back of his shoulders, "Danny?" She murmured against his skin. Linda's fingers set to work kneading his hips moving to his back and around again. She pressed hard on the small of her husband's back where she could feel a large tense knot, "What's going on with you?" Linda moved her hands from Danny's back to his front where she noticed him hard without a single touch to him. Linda wrapped her hands carefully around him pumping up and down. Danny was so sensitive that the second Linda touched him, he felt the air leave his lungs. Linda continued to stroke her husband gently at first then faster and faster. As Linda changed her speed she also changed the pressure. No words were exchanged. The sound of Danny's sighs and grunts echoed through the bathroom. Linda softly whispered devotions of her love to her husband as she brought him to the edge. With a twist and turn, Danny's breath caught in his throat. Linda felt Danny throb in her hand and soften. She gently released her husband before sliding her hands back to the spot they started at, "I love you, Danny." Linda whispered, "Whatever is going on with you, just know that I'm here. Whenever you need me." Linda promised.

Danny clasped Linda's hand with his, "I love you." He replied. Danny turned around wrapping Linda up in his arms, "I love you so much." 

Linda tipped her head up to catch Danny's lips with hers, "Do you want to talk about anything?" Linda prompted him. She didn't let herself get distracted by Danny's lips which were marking their territory on her neck and shoulder.

"I want to make love to you." Danny said honestly. He pushed the knob for the water off before pulling a towel from the towel bar. Danny wrapped Linda inside the large fluffy towel before wrapping one around his waist.

"Danny." Linda started to speak but Danny was quick to silence her with his lips.

"Let me love you." Danny practically begged. He picked up his wife bridal style walking the two of them into the bedroom still wet from the shower. Danny laid Linda onto their bed before carefully unwrapping her. Linda saw Danny's eyes flash darker as he concentrated on her body. Danny hovered over Linda tossing his own towel to the floor, "You're so gorgeous." He trailed his fingertips down her body.

Linda's skin prickled with goosebumps under the intense stare of her husband. Linda watched as Danny stroked himself until he was hard. Her legs easily fell to the sides allowing Danny access. Linda glistened already ready for whatever Danny was so desperately searching for. Danny's fingers danced around his wife wanting her to feel as incredible as she made him feel. He pulled her to the edge, closer and closer only to ease off and let her catch her breath. Danny slid two fingers inside his wife feeling how warm she was before removing them. He pushed her legs farther to the side. Danny pushed inside his wife feeling some weight lift off his chest. He kept a slow steady pace drawing his wife to the edge, building the anticipation. He watched as she gripped their sheets on either side of her. Danny leaned closer to her body. His weight pressing her into the mattress. Danny's fingers twisting, pressing, pinching the tiny nub on his wife's body sending sparks through her nerves. Linda reached up to grab the back of Danny's neck pulling his mouth to hers. He moved one hand to her shoulder as he started to move quicker. Harder and faster until he felt Linda's body freeze. She squeezed around him tight, pulsing around him. Danny's fingers didn't let up. They pinched and squeezed pushing Linda further and further. Her toes curled, and her fingernails dug into her husband. Linda gushed around Danny as he continued to pump inside her. Danny pushed Linda a second time as he tried to hold himself back wanting Linda to feel as much satisfaction as he could possibly give her. Linda pulled her lips away from Danny as she panted. Her body temperature spiking as he lit her on fire. Linda hooked her legs around her husband, locking her ankles at the small of his back pushing him into her deeper. Her hands around his neck kept their foreheads pressed together as she breathed his name over and over. Danny snapped his hips back and forth slamming hard into his wife. His pace so fast that he had to put a hand atop her head so she didn't hit their headboard. Danny shook as he reached his peak, spilling into his wife. She felt him shoot inside her, the heat from her husband and the way his fingers refused to leave her body tipping her over the edge enough to milk every drop from him. Danny's lips once again found his wife's, his tongue dancing with hers as he wrapped her in his embrace. Danny rolled them to the side keeping his body close enough he wouldn't slip out of her body He wasn't ready yet. He wanted to stay connected to her for as long as possible. Linda didn't seem to mind. She pressed closer to Danny as he rolled them just enough so his weight wouldn't crush her as they both came down from their highs.

Linda stared into her husband's eyes noticing them shimmering with tears. Fear gripped Linda as they lay naked, tangled up in each other, "Danny." She pressed her hand to his cheek, "What's going on?"

"I love you so much." Danny kissed his wife. Danny tried to distract Linda by lazily kissing her.

Moments later he slipped out of their bed pulling her with him to clean up with another shared shower. All his attention focused on Linda, carefully caressing her body, massaging her scalp as he washed her hair. Once changed and back in bed, Danny spooned up behind Linda, protectively holding her to his chest.

Linda felt something twist in her gut. She didn't know what was going on with her husband but whatever it was scared her to her soul. Danny was never an emotional man. To see him ready to cry after making love shook her to the core. She curled herself smaller in Danny's embrace allowing him to swing a leg over her keeping her as close as possible. She felt him pressing small, soft kisses to her shoulder as he inhaled the scent of his wife. Linda's fingers ran up and down her husband's arms, over his wrist to his fingers, tracing over his wedding band and back up again saying a silent prayer he'd open up to her. Danny lay awake in silence as Linda fell asleep in his arms. Hours later, Danny closed his eyes and prayed he'd succumb to sleep while felling his wife's chest rise and fall rhythmically in his arms, listening to her soft snores in the middle of the night. Danny prayed sleep would take him to allow him a few hours of peace before the sun would shine on another day.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning Linda woke up early for work. She tried to rollover and go back to sleep. She'd just started to doze off again when she felt the weight of Spense climbing over her legs to squish between her and Danny. Linda turned to their young son, "What's wrong, baby?"

"My belly huwts." Spense pushed his father's arm so he could bury himself under his parents big blanket.

"Oh." Linda sighed, "Why does your belly hurt?" She felt his forehead in search of a fever.

"I dunno." Spense shrugged his shoulders, "I hungwy."

"Why don't you wake Daddy and I'll get up." Linda smiled, feeling confident Spense was just hungry and not sick.

"Daddy." Spense whispered. Linda slipped out of bed with a smile on her face. She walked to the closet to pull her clothes out when she heard Spense start to jump on the bed, "Daddy! Wake up Daddy!" Linda grinned when Spense's loud giggle filled the room. Danny swung his arm around Spense's middle pulling him to the bed, starting to tickle him. Linda left the two boys in the room while she stepped into the bathroom to change. When she came back out again Danny was letting Spense help pick out the shirt he was going to wear for the day. Spense loved to pick out his own clothes. He recently had been trying to pick out everyone else's clothes, so when his Daddy told him he could help pick out Daddy's shirt Spense was elated.

Linda stood in front of the dresser as she put her jewelry on. She heard Spense and Danny talking quietly but never expected Spense to jump at her legs, "Gotcha!" He shouted.

"Oh no! You got me!" Linda played along.

"Mommy, you pwetty!" Spense smiled up at her.

"Thank you!" Linda crouched down to her son's level to hug him close.

"Love you!" Spense crawled over his mother to run out of the bedroom, "I go wake evewyone!" He shouted.

Linda stood from her crouched spot on the floor, "He's so silly." Linda pulled the necklace Danny had once engraved for her out of her jewelry box.

Danny took the delicate chain from his wife's fingers. He stood behind her as he carefully clasped the necklace, "He's awfully energetic this morning." Danny snaked his hands around Linda's shoulders pulling her back to his front.

"He must have slept really good. He woke up hungry and bouncing around." Linda leaned into her husband.

"He was right though. He has a very pretty Mommy." Danny kissed his wife's cheek.

"He repeats what he hears his Daddy say." Linda smirked.

"Doesn't make it less true." Danny squeezed her tight.

"Charmer." Linda grinned. She pulled out of Danny's grasp to finish getting ready, "I have to call the school today to schedule Sam's PPT meeting. What's Thursday morning next week look like for you?" Linda asked as she changed her earrings.

"Looks like I'll be at my son's PPT meeting." Danny said as he pulled his pants up.

"Good. I'll let them know." Linda turned to her husband, "I'm going to make breakfast and make sure everyone made it through Spense's exciting wake-up call." Linda kissed his lips sweetly.

Danny watched his wife leave the room as he finished getting dressed. Today was his first day as Captain Daniel Regan. Something about it made him feel much more proud of what he'd accomplished and what he'd done for his family.

* * *

A few short days passed with Danny being home for dinner every night. Linda mentioned how much she loved knowing he was working more concrete hours. Though she wondered when that cycle would break. When her husband would go back to the same mixed up schedule he'd always had. The weekend arrived with Valentine's day falling on Saturday. Danny and Linda made no plans other than to stay home and celebrate after the kids went to bed. Jack and Kathleen got a babysitter for a few hours so they could skip out to dinner, while Sean was stuck working so Lucy and the kids baked cookies and made him Valentine's to surprise him when he got home. Jamie stayed home with Margaret whose pregnancy was getting the best of her. She was counting the days until she was due, ready to have the baby and be done being pregnant.

Linda was sitting at the table playing a game with Faith and Grace when she heard Danny's voice boom from the living room. She heard him getting upset, then worried and back to upset in a flash. That's when she knew, he'd be going to work. It was only a matter of minutes until Danny huffed into the kitchen.

"I have to go to work." Danny shook his head. He walked over to where Linda sat at the table.

"Everything okay?" Linda asked.

"Soon they will be. Shots fired. Officer down. Two civilians. No perp." Danny kissed the top of Faith's head, then Grace's. He turned to Linda, "Boys are playing in the living room." He relayed to her.

"Need anything?" Linda was usually the first to offer assistance when an Officer was injured. The number of times Danny had been hurt and the food people sent over was so appreciated that Linda always felt it was her part as a Reagan to do what she could to help anyone else going through the scariest days of their lives.

"Just you and the kids to stay home." Danny said honestly.

"We're not going anywhere." Linda smiled.

"There's a car out front." Danny kissed his wife slowly, "Love you."

"Love you more." Linda replied.

"Love you the most." Danny kissed her once again before dropping kisses to his daughters' cheeks and leaving through the back door. Linda wondered for a moment why he'd slipped out the back door until she was brought back to the game she was playing with her two girls. Now alone with the kids for Valentine's Day, Linda was forced to change their plans slightly. She wondered if she should take a page from Lucy's book and bake cookies. The kids loved to bake. Especially Sam who loved the different textures and feeling of the dough as you rolled it and shaped it. It was settled, Linda thought. After this game of Scattergories, they'd bake cookies for the afternoon. Maybe she could even get the kids to help make dinner. That might just be the best way to pass the time together for the day.

 


	4. Chapter 4

"What do we got? Our guy okay?" Danny walked up to where his brother Jamie was standing.

"Still in surgery." Jamie said, "Catch up on the case yet?"

"Just got the basics." Danny shook his head.

"I'll run you through." Jamie said, "Bank lost almost sixty-five hundred dollars. Perps got spooked by the morning staff. They tunneled under the vault and through. Morning staff opened the vault today. It was a mess. Looks like they were startled. The first civilian hit was the bank manager. In the shoulder, through and through. The second one of the tellers. She was shot in the chest. Perp got our guy in the leg, as he ran out of the back door. There's a BOLO out for the truck they were seen speeding off into. We almost got them but they reversed into the patrol unit disabling it then sped off. K9's have been out but we lost them. Three guys, they all knew exactly what they were doing up until they got caught. We've got a few teams hunting through the tunnel to see where it leads and how they built it." Jamie said.

"We need to find these guys." Danny sighed.

"We'll get 'em." Jamie said, "We borrowed Sean for this."

"Oh yeah?" Danny grinned, "Why did we pull him all the way from Staten Island?"

"PC thought he needed the practice with his new partner." Jamie explained, "Besides. With it hitting so close to home. I think he wants all hands on deck before something happens to the family."

Danny was about to speak back to Jamie when the doctor started walking towards them and the rest of the NYPD standing guard praying for their injured brother, "Your officer should make a full recovery." The doctor said, "We got the bullet out. It did minimal damage to the tissues and surrounding muscle."

"Good to know." Sergeant Dogan from the Eighteenth Precinct said. It was his man who was shot, "I'll let his wife know."

Danny sighed in relief, "Let me know I can have Linda do anything for her and the kids." 

"Thanks, Reagan." Sergeant Dogan patted Danny's shoulder before leaving to deliver the news to the family of the wounded officer. Danny watched the Sergeant leave wondering if the perps would slip through the cracks before the NYPD could capture them.

* * *

At home, Linda was sitting on the couch in the living room. Margaret had come over with Will and Jo shortly after Danny had left. Curiously Margaret's car was followed by another patrol car that sat outside the Reagan residence. Something about it didn't settle right with Linda. She'd called Jack and Kathleen who explained that Kathleen was staying home with the kids while Jack headed to work. Confirming yet again another patrol car outside a Reagan home. The next phone call was to Lucy who said Sean had called her and sent a patrol car to keep watch over the house. Linda wondered exactly what was going on that she nor Margaret knew about.

"It's interesting that all the news is reporting is a bank robbery." Linda flipped channels looking for more on what was going on in the city.

"I know." Margaret rubbed her belly smiling slightly when she felt baby Kelly kick, "Jamie said things were fine but he was quick to make sure the kids and I got over here." 

"Danny went out the back door." Linda sighed. She wondered what was going on.

"Through the kitchen?" Margaret asked. She watched as Jo and Spense played quietly in the corner of the room building a tower out of Duplo blocks.

"Yeah. It's not completely abnormal but it felt weird. He usually goes through front since his car is always behind mine." Linda explained.

"Huh. Jamie made sure the kids and I were all set before he left but there wasn't anything weird about him leaving. Just that the car was going to stay out front and follow me here." Margaret mused.

Linda turned the volume up slightly, "I wonder if part of it has to do with his promotion."

"That's right. This week was his first week as Captain, right?" Margaret asked.

Linda nodded her head, "I never thought Danny would ever sit behind a desk ninety-percent of his day."

"He doesn't strike me as the guy to sit around all day. Even if it is police work. It's still mostly paperwork and administrative." Margaret repeated what she and Jamie had discussed earlier that week after Danny dropped the news to the family over dinner.

"When Danny talked to me about he said he wanted to be home more often. He wants to spend more time with the kids and I. He's home for dinner and weekends, well supposed to be home weekends." Linda smirked, "He doesn't take the cases home like he'd used to."

"I don't think Jamie would survive being home right now." Margaret laughed, "The two kids running around and me pregnant is enough to make him pull his hair out."

"What do you think happened to Danny?" Linda joked.

"You know they say that's genetic." Margaret smiled.

"Someone should warn Kathleen and Lucy." Linda replied, "Oh look! There's Sean!" She pointed to the TV where it showed Sean and his partner coming out of a large storm drain near the edge of the harbor.

"How's the new partner going for him?" Margaret asked as they watched.

"It's going really well. Sean seems so happy with his job. After his partner was killed, I think he needed some way to get back to work but he didn't know how. So when the slot opened up in Narcotics and they said he'd get a K9, he jumped on it. Lucy said the kids love having a dog. He took home a retired K9 as well so they've got two. Lucy said that Sean feels so much better knowing that she's home with the dog when he's at work or not there. I'm sure today is no exception." Linda watched the TV intently hoping for some answers.

"That's really good." Margaret grinned, "I was sure he was having some fears about going back to work."

"Me too. I'm glad he's back to work." Linda replied. The two women sat together chatting as they watched the news which didn't provide them any new answers. In the back of Linda's mind, she wondered just why Sean was in Manhattan for a bank robbery and why the Reagan family was under protection as if they were in danger. And if they were in danger, what exactly was going on?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sean's new partner is a K9. :) He took a free spot in Narcotics after he lost his partner last story. What do you think?


	5. Chapter 5

After a weekend of no leads on the bank robberies had Captain Danny Reagan on edge. Linda was sure something was going on that she wasn't aware of. Danny had a car following her to and from work. The whole family was being tailed by the NYPD. Monday morning Faith, Sam, and Spense had gone to school while Linda rushed to get herself ready for work. She'd woken up late that morning and had to rush to get the kids ready for school and herself for work. Danny had been at work long before Linda had woken up that morning. 

Most of Linda's workday passed just as hectic as her morning had been. When she got home that afternoon after getting the kids from their after-school program, Linda was praying for the day to end. Faith and Grace fought the whole car ride home. Spense had an accident at preschool and gotten upset even though the teacher assured him it was okay. Sam was unusually quiet in the backseat as Linda drove them home. The girls fight continued well into dinner time with Linda yelling at both of them to end their argument. Grace stomped off to the living room while Faith went to her room. Spense played in the corner of the living room with his trucks under the watchful eye of his big sister. Sam was in the playroom coloring by himself after dinner.

Linda found herself in the kitchen washing dishes after dinner when Danny's entrance to their home took her by surprise. His loud voice booming into his cell phone and the back door swinging open.

"What do you mean we have _another_ one?!" Danny barked into his phone, "What do we need to do to catch these guys?!" Danny slammed the door behind him. Linda flinched as Danny barged into the kitchen, "Well _something_ needs to be done! This is the second bank they hit! We need to pick these guys up. **_Now_**!"Danny tossed his phone on the counter. Linda watched with wide eyes as Danny's phone slid across the countertop, smashing to the ground, "Damnit!" Danny grumbled.

"Hey." Linda picked up Danny's phone wincing at the cracked screen, "What's going on?" 

"Nothing. Another robbery." Danny shook his head.

Linda could practically see the tension radiating from her husband, "Anyone hurt?" Linda wondered if another injured officer was causing Danny's explosion.

"Not this time." Danny took his phone from Linda, sliding it into his back pocket.

Linda watched Danny open a beer from the fridge, "Any leads on the first robbery?" She asked.

"There wouldn't be a second robbery if we had leads on the first one." Danny said sarcastically. 

"Right." Linda sighed, "You want something to eat?" Linda tried to let Danny's comment go. She knew he was stressed and annoyed. She didn't want to start an argument between the two of them.

"No. I'm fine. I'm going to go shower. Then I have to head back to the precinct." Danny said walking out of the kitchen, heading straight for their bedroom.

Linda frowned as she watched her husband pass by their kids without a word.

"Is something wrong with Dad?" Grace asked.

"He's having a rough day at work." Linda replied.

"You're having a bad day. You said so before dinner." Grace looked up from her Ipad.

"Yeah well, Dad's day is a little more intense than mine." Linda said to her daughter, "Keep an eye on Spense." Linda climbed the stairs after her husband.

* * *

Linda waited on the side of her and Danny's bed waiting for him to come out of the shower. She contemplated sliding into the shower with her husband but thought better of it, hoping the time would let Danny decompress a bit.

Danny stepped out of the bathroom, "What?" He asked.

His sharp tone took Linda by surprise, "Just wanted to catch a word with you before you went back to the precinct."

"What do you need, Linda?" Danny asked.

"I don't _need_ anything. I just thought you'd like to know how the kids have been today. Maybe my day but mostly the kids." Linda said to him.

"Is something wrong with the kids?" Danny pulled a clean pair of pants on.

"Nope." Linda sighed.

"If the kids are fine, and you're fine, then I really gotta go." Danny quickly tied his tie around his neck.

"Danny, can't you just stay for five more minutes?" Linda stood from her spot on the bed.

"This is important." Danny pecked his wife's cheek, "Babe, I have to get back to work. I'll call you." Danny said before running out of the room and back down the stairs.

Linda pulled out her cell phone to call her brother-in-law. Something was bothering her husband and Linda was determined to figure out why Danny was so tense and grumpy. A hard case bothered him but not like this. Something else must be going on. Linda was just about to call Jamie when her phone rang. She was shocked to see her brother's name pop up.

"Hello?" Linda wondered why he was calling. It had been a while since they'd talked and neither one was very close to the other.

"Linda. I need your help." Jimmy panted over the phone.

"What's going on?" Linda asked.

"I think I'm in trouble." Jimmy said.

"What did you do?" Linda listened closely as the train in the background blew its whistle.

"I didn't have a choice. I had to do it." Jimmy explained. Linda heard voices shouting in the distance behind Jimmy, "I robbed a bank."

"You...What?!" Linda yelled.

"Oh shit! Linda. I have to go!" Jimmy abruptly ended the call leaving Linda staring at her phone wondering what Jimmy had gotten himself into and if Danny knew the person he was chasing after was most likely Linda's brother. 


	6. Chapter 6

Linda Reagan slammed her car door shut. She pulled the zipper on her jacket up higher to combat the bitter cold February air. After Jimmy's phone call she'd asked Frank if he could keep an eye on the kids for a bit while she went to talk to Danny about something. When Frank pressed her for more information she revealed she'd gotten an intriguing phone call from her brother. Linda crossed the parking lot of the fifty-fourth precinct and walked into the building.

"Hey, Ryan." Linda smiled at the officer standing in front of the metal detector. Linda set her purse down and took off her coat as she walked through the machine and waited for her items to pass through the x-ray machine.

"How are you, Mrs. Reagan?" He asked, politely holding her coat out for her to slip back on.

"Doing well, thanks." Linda took her purse and continued towards the elevators that would take her up to see her husband. After the bomb that exploded in the forty-second precinct, Commissioner Frank Reagan put metal detectors in every precinct under his command. He wasn't going to let anyone get a bomb into a precinct again. Linda didn't mind so much. The same rotation of officers was assigned to security detail in the front of the building allowing her to know them all by their first name. Linda stepped off the elevator and headed for Danny's new, bigger office. The promotion to Captain also came with a new officer for him. Linda walked past the desk Sergeant with a friendly wave. When she got to Danny's office his door was slightly ajar. She knocked gently before stepping in and shutting the door behind her. Danny's back was turned towards her as he finished a phone call.

"I don't care who has to work until when! I need those lab results!" Danny slammed his phone down on his desk.

Linda tossed her coat onto the couch in Danny's office before walking around his desk. She put her hand on his shoulder, "You sound like you need a break." She said quietly.

"I need to catch this guy. We've got another robbery. Same MO. But the timeline is off unless this is another guy with the same MO as the first guy." Danny sighed. He shook his head, "You said you needed to talk to me. It was important. I have about five minutes then I have to get back to the case." 

Linda could see how tense and irritated Danny was. She didn't want to add to that load but knew she had to tell him about Jimmy's phone call. She held up a take-out bag from the sandwich shop across the street, "First, I brought you food. I know you said earlier you weren't hungry and you'd grab something but I wasn't sure if you actually did or not and you need to eat." Linda rambled off quickly.

"Thanks." Danny took the bag from his wife.

"Okay. Second." Linda took a deep breath saying a silent prayer for patience for her husband, "Jimmy called me tonight." Linda told him.

"Jimmy? Your brother, Jimmy?" Danny gave Linda his full attention.

"Yeah. Something's going on Danny. He said he robbed a bank, he was in trouble. That he didn't have a choice. Then the line went dead." Linda said, "There was a train and some voices yelling and he just hung up. I have no idea where he is or what's going on or if it's connected to your case or not. I needed to tell you and I didn't want to call you. I wanted to talk to you and tell you." Linda explained.

Danny nodded his head, "When did he call?" 

"A little after you left. Maybe only five or ten minutes. Tops. I have the call in my recent calls." Linda pulled her cell phone out, "But it says it's an unknown number."

Danny took the phone from his wife, "Okay. I'm going to see if I can get a trace on where the call came from." Danny picked up his work phone, "This is Captain Danny Reagan. I need a trace to find out where a phone call originated from.....Yes...It's my wife's phone. The number is 347-555-1653...It's an unknown number. I need the exact time and location of the incoming calls over the last twelve hours." Danny said, "To me only. I need to know where this call came from." Danny hung up the phone.

"Now what?" Linda asked putting her phone beside her purse on Danny's desk.

"Now we hope to get a trace or hope Jimmy calls back. He didn't say anything else to you?" Danny asked.

Linda shook her head, "No. It was a really short call."

"Okay." Danny looked away from Linda.

Linda watched her husband's movements. She knew he wasn't in a great mood but something seemed off. Linda wasn't sure if it was her or him or both of them. But something wasn't right. Danny's short, angry attitude with her and the protection detail on the whole family. Something wasn't normal for them. She needed to figure out what the problem was and if she could fix it. Linda cupped Danny's jaw with one hand turning his head towards her, "Something else is going on. Isn't it?" Linda asked, "Danny, what's wrong? Is the protection detail because of the case?"

Danny sighed heavily. He reached for his wife pulling her into his lap. Danny wrapped his arms around Linda nuzzling her neck gently. Danny kissed her sweetly, "Yeah." He admitted, "I saw Jimmy in the background in the security cameras of the first robbery." Danny told her, "I was worried something was going to happen to you or the kids."

"You..." Linda pushed against Danny. He knew Jimmy was around but never told her. What if Jimmy was hurt or in danger because Danny kept his mouth shut.

Danny held firm to his wife, "Stop stop stop. Just listen to me. Please." He practically begged her. He knew she'd react before he could get the entire situation on the table, "I didn't know what involvement he had. It looked like he was working there. But I know how drunk and stupid he can be. I just wanted you and the family safe until I figure this out. Now I know he was involved and the detail units on everyone was a good idea. Look, Linda. No one knows that's Jimmy but me, Beaz and Jamie. They're out canvassing for him while I work on the case from here. I didn't want to tell you about Jimmy until I knew what we were dealing with. I didn't want you to get upset or worried about anything if there was nothing to worry about." Danny explained.

"So you decided that for me?" Linda crossed her arms.

"Honey, I..." Danny started to speak.

"Don't make an excuse. You didn't want me knowing because you felt that was better than telling me the truth." Linda said simply, "And you were short and upset with me when you came home because you were too busy thinking  _for_ me you weren't thinking  _about_ me." Linda said, internalizing Danny's irritation with the case and angry behavior as something wrong with her.

"No. This isn't about you." Danny sighed.

"You're right. It's about you. And you're attitude and your behavior and your anger." Linda pushed herself off her husband's lap, "I get that you're stressed from work but don't take it out on me. And don't lie to me. I thought we agreed on no lies a long time ago." Linda's voice cracked. She shook her head. She was getting upset far too quickly. All she wanted to do was break down. If Danny kept this from her, what else was he keeping hidden? Linda's mind raced through every scenario she could imagine even if it was impossible or impractical.

"I'm not taking anything out on you." Danny said angrily, "You're the one taking it too personally. That's why I didn't tell you about Jimmy. Because I knew you'd get all upset over something that ould be nothing!" Danny yelled, "You just have to make everything all about you, don't you?"

"I'm upset because you didn't tell me about it!" Linda yelled back.

"You didn't need to know!" Danny hollered.

"Obviously, I  _did_ need to know because he called me!" Linda stomped across his office to grab her coat, "You know you were so grumpy when you came home Grace asked what the problem was. I told her it was just a long day at work. I didn't know you were hiding things from me." Linda threw the strap to her purse over her shoulder.

"It wasn't about  _you_!" Danny stood from his chair.

"No Danny. It was about you. And you being a selfish, angry, person who didn't give a damn about his family today." Linda shook her head feeling disappointed in her husband. She opened the door to his office seeing Jamie standing there.

"Everything okay?" He asked. When he walked into the precinct with Beaz, they'd heard shouting coming from Danny's office. As Jamie got closer he recognized Linda's voice. After a glare to the surrounding officers to get them to stop eavesdropping Jamie was just about to open the office door and break up the fight between his brother and sister-in-law when Linda opened the door.

"Ask him." Linda huffed as she made her way back to the elevator that would take her to the lobby. She was so frustrated with Danny that she'd left her cell phone on his desk, not realizing she left it behind. She'd kick herself for it later that night but right now all Linda could think about was getting to her car before she broke down in tears. She hated fighting with Danny and the fact that he hid Jimmy's possible involvement hurt her. It felt like he lied to her and a sense of distrust washed over her. Linda needed time to herself to think over her feelings and gather her thoughts before she dissolved into tears with the thoughts of the trust between her and Danny shattering to pieces.


	7. Chapter 7

Hours later Linda Reagan was sound asleep in her bed. The cover pulled tight around her keeping her warm as the temperature dipped below freezing outside. The trace from Linda's cell had worked but by the time Danny and his team got to the payphone Jimmy used he was long gone. After arguing with his brother Danny relented and went home to catch a few hours of sleep. He was going to be of no use if he was falling asleep the next morning. Danny quietly walked into his house setting the alarm behind him. Danny stopped in the kitchen to check the lock on the back door when something in the yard caught his eye. At first, Danny thought it was an animal in the yard. As he got closer to the kitchen window he could make out the form of a person stumbling around the backyard. Whoever it was, had made almost no attempt to hide in the darkness. Danny pulled his weapon from his holster. He deactivated the house alarm as he carefully opened the back door. Danny made his way out the door, keeping himself close to the house to use as cover if the person had a gun. Danny held his gun up aimed at the perp, "NYPD! Don't move!"

"Oh ssshhhiit!" The perp slurred. He took a few steps towards Danny.

"Don't move!" Danny flicked his flashlight on, shining it on the perp's face, "Jimmy!?"

"Shhhhh. You wanna waked peoples up?" Jimmy asked, clearly drunk as he slurred his words together.

"What the Hell are you doing out here Jimmy?!" Danny yelled at him, "I could have shot you!"

"I's jus' comin to say hi." Jimmy shrugged his shoulder, "Danny. 'M sorry. I'm, uhm, I'm sorry." Jimmy turned his back on his brother-in-law.

"What are you sorry for Jimmy?" Danny asked. He didn't have long to contemplate Jimmy's words. He felt the cool metal of a gun against the back of his head, "Jimmy. What did you do?"

"Drop the gun." A thick deep voice said from behind Danny.

"Look." Danny said calmly, "I didn't see you. You were never here. Just get the Hell off my property and we'll let this go." He prayed he could stop whoever Jimmy was with from hurting his family that lay innocently sleeping inside the house which was now unlocked. Danny kicked himself. He never locked the door behind him when he went out from the back to see who was in the yard. What was Jimmy doing bringing someone so dangerous near his sister and his nieces and nephews?

"Jimmy did something stupid so now Jimmy has to pay. He brought you pigs too close." The man behind Danny said.

"I told you we should have messed with him. His sister married into a cop family but no. You and Jimmy are buddies and he'd never turn on you." Another male voice behind Danny said, "Now look where we are."

"Do you two really think that you can kill a cop in his own yard and get away from it. This street is crawling with officers." Danny said, "They hear a gunshot and you're all going down."

"Shut up." The first man said. He pulled the gun away from Danny's head, bashing it into his skull, "We're not going to shoot you. But we are going to show Jimmy here what will happen to him if he turns on us again." The man brought the gun down on Danny's head again and again. The snow surrounding Danny turning red as his skull gushed blood. Danny tried to pull his gun back up only to have the second man stomp on his wrist, shattering the bones inside.

"You see Jimmy. If you contact them again, we'll do this to you." The second man kicked Danny in the jaw, forcing Danny's head backward.

"No. That's too easy. We'll do it to your sister." The first man laughed.

"And have some fun with her." The second man stomped on Danny's chest, cracking ribs as he pounded his feet on Danny.

Danny tried to fight back but the blows to his head made him dizzy and delirious. The kick to the jaw made him see stars. He was losing a lot of blood out of the wounds to his head. Danny cried out in pain as he felt the fiery heat in his chest as his ribs broke. Danny lost consciousness when one of the men punched him in the jaw then broke his nose. He had no idea that this was just warming them up for the assault they'd carry out on his body as he lay helpless in the snow as it fell around them.

* * *

The following morning Linda woke up surprised to not see her husband beside her. Something in her stomach made her shoot straight up as her eyes popped open. She couldn't shake the feeling she had. Linda swore she recalled a late night text with him saying he would be coming home soon. Linda frowned as she checked her phone. She was right. He said he'd be home within the hour. She wondered if he'd already gotten up and gone back to work. Linda made her way to the bathroom to freshen up before heading downstairs to enjoy a cup of coffee before she had to get the kids up for school. As much as she knew her alarm wasn't what woke up she knew she'd never fall back asleep before having to get up anyway. She thought she'd take advantage of the extra time that morning and call Danny. The more she thought about her actions from the previous night the more she could see why he got so frustrated with her. She'd be upset if he went to her work and yelled at her so she should have never done that to him. Linda turned on the Keurig machine as she auto-dialed Danny's cell. She frowned when she heard Danny's phone ringing but not solely through her phone. Danny wouldn't leave the house without his top four items. Keys, Sheild, Gun, Wallet. Linda looked around the kitchen. Maybe Danny was in the basement working out? Linda called his phone again trying to locate it in the house. As she walked out of the kitchen the noise sounded farther away so Linda doubled back and walked into the kitchen. As she got closer to the counter where the Keurig was she could hear his phone ringing again. Linda called his phone two more times trying to pinpoint a location when the back door caught her eye. The deadbolt wasn't set. If Danny wasn't home he'd have made sure the house was locked up before he left. He'd never leave the back door unlocked. Linda looked out the window. Her heart dropped to the floor as she saw the pool of red snow around her husband's lifeless body. Linda ripped the door open, running out the back door in her robe and socks, not caring about the temperature or depth of the snow. It felt like years before she got to her husband.

"DANNY!" Linda screamed. She dropped to her knees near Danny's head, "Danny! Danny! Can you hear me?!" Linda held her breath as she felt for a pulse. She sighed in relief as she barely felt his heartbeat. It was there but it was hanging on by a thread. Linda pulled out her phone and dialed nine-one-one, praying they'd make it in time. She pulled off her robe throwing it over her husband. His skin was icy to the touch. She was sure he had frostbite. His lips were tinged blue from the cold and his body hadn't responded to her poking and prodding. Linda said a thankful prayer that he was at least breathing and his heart was still beating. She had no idea how long her husband lay in the snow slowly freezing to death.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Linda Reagan hated being in the hospital waiting room. At least like this. As the person waiting to hear about a loved one. As a nurse, Linda knew how to try and comfort a family. She had information she could hold onto to break the news gently. But here, now. The unknown void was sitting in front of her. The fear consumed her as she sat huddled under a hospital blanket waiting to hear how her husband was. She couldn't shake the feeling of Danny's ice cold body beneath her fingertips. Linda shivered pulling the blanket tight. She never had the chance to put on proper shoes. To grab her purse or even a coat. When the ambulance arrived they whisked Danny into the back of the bus so fast Linda ran with them. She had seen Frank with her purse and a winter coat when he came in behind the ambulance but Linda never stopped to grab them. She stayed beside Danny as long as they'd let her. When Linda was finally kicked out and sent to the waiting room she took up a corner chair with the warm blanket they offered her and hadn't moved since. Danny was so cold. Unresponsive. His heartbeat was so faint. More than once Linda thought he'd stopped breathing. Linda could feel tears fall from her eyes but made no move to wipe them away. She just tucked herself further into her blanket.

"Linda." Margaret put a soft hand on her shoulder, "Honey, I brought you some warm clothes." Margaret sat beside Linda, "Why don't we get you changed so when you can see Danny, you'll be comfortable."

Linda picked her head up to look at her sister-in-law, "I can't go. What if they come out while I'm gone? What if they need me? What if Danny needs me?" Linda shook her head, "I'm just going to stay here."

"You're shivering. You're feet are red and cold. Those slippers are so thin. You have to be freezing. C'mon. Jamie and Frank are here. We'll just be a few minutes." Margaret smiled warmly, "You wouldn't want Danny to see you like this. He'd just worry and want you to get into warm clothes before you get sick." Margaret took Linda's hand in hers, "C'mon. Let's go." She pulled Linda's hand gently.

"But..." Linda shook her head.

"What would Danny tell you?" Margaret asked.

Linda sighed. She knew what Danny would say. He'd tell her to get changed and out of wet, cold, clothes. He wouldn't want to see her get sick because she didn't take five minutes to change. Linda stood, "Fine." She relented. Linda followed Margaret down the hall to the women's restroom where Margaret handed Linda a gym bag.

"I packed a whole outfit, top to bottom. Your sneakers are in there too. And a plastic grocery bag so you can put the wet clothes in them. I'll make sure to wash them up when we get back home." Margaret smiled.

"Okay." Linda methodically peeled off the wet pajamas in the stall. Her skin prickled at the temperature change.

"I checked on the kids. Jack, Kathleen, Sean, and Lucy are all at the house now. The kids all stayed home from school and the house has been deemed safe and secure. Frank said something about your house being the safest place in the city at the moment." Margaret informed Linda.

"Okay." Linda pulled the thick sweatshirt over her head noting the smell of her husband. Linda looked down at the sweatshirt. She hadn't realized it was Danny's. She wondered if Margaret brought it purposely or just grabbed the first one she saw. After all, this was laying on the corner of Danny and Linda's bed earlier that morning. In any case, Linda took a deep breath letting the scent of her husband wash over her.

"Kathleen's parents said if you want they can head over and help out with the kids. Her father heard what happened to Danny and is checking in on things through the NYPD and her mother said that if you need some help with kids to let her know. She'd be happy to come over." Margaret told her.

Linda pulled the sweatpants Margaret packed for her up, tying them at the waist, "That's nice." Linda murmured. She had only been half listening. Her thoughts remained with her husband and how she'd never seen him so blue before. 

"Sam was really worried when he woke up and you and Danny were gone. But Jack said that he told Sam that Danny fell and you took him to the doctor." Margaret leaned against the counter while Linda finished dressing in the bathroom stall.

"Okay." Linda bent down to tie her sneakers. Margaret was right. This was warmer. She was more comfortable. Linda picked up the bag of wet clothes, carrying it out of the stall.

"I packed you a hairbrush and toothbrush. I wasn't sure if you'd gotten to any of that this morning." Margaret showed Linda the small bag of toiletries she'd packed.

"Thanks." Linda nodded her head. She wet her toothbrush in the sink while Margaret continued to let her know what was happening at home. Jack and Jamie were taking the lead on the case but until they felt it was safer, Jack was to stay home with Sean and protect the family.

"Sean brought Bullet to the house so all the kids are loving having the dog there." Margaret talked while Linda brushed her teeth and hair.

"I want to check on Danny." Linda shoved the toothbrush and hairbrush back into the bag.

"Okay. Do you feel better now?" Margaret asked.

"I'll feel better when I know Danny is okay." Linda replied.

Margaret nodded her head, "I know. He's going to be just fine." 

"He's never...." Linda closed her eyes to calm herself, "He was so cold. And his lips were blue. He...I don't..." Linda let out a shaky breath.

Margaret pulled Linda into as tight of a hug as possible with her baby bump in the way, "He's going to be okay."

"You don't know that." Linda sniffled.

"No. But I have faith that things will turn out okay." Margaret said softly.

Linda nodded her head, silently praying for her husband. 

Linda and Margaret walked out of the women's room and back to the waiting room where Linda grabbed the blanket she had earlier and wrapped back up in it. She wasn't as cold but the warmth of the blanket was comforting while she waited for the doctors. Linda counted the minutes as they passed, then the hours. Finally three hours after they arrived someone came to speak to Linda.

"Daniel Reagan?" The doctor called out to the room of anxious families waiting to hear about their loved ones.

"Captain." Linda corrected automatically.

"I'm sorry?" The doctor looked at her confused.

"He's my husband. Captain Daniel Reagan. He's an NYPD Captain." Linda explained.

"Oh. I apologize." The doctor said, "I'm Dr. Sharp. Can I talk to you privately for a moment?" He asked.

"Uh..." Linda wasn't prepared for the bad news, "Frank?" She looked to her father-in-law for support.

"Yeah." Frank quickly stood beside Linda.

"This is my father-in-law. You can talk to both of us." Linda said.

"Okay." Dr. Sharp nodded, "Ma'am, your husband sustained major injuries to the head. His skull was cracked. He has a broken nose and jaw bone. We had an oral surgeon look at his teeth. He's missing two of them and one is split almost down the middle. When his jaw heals they will talk about false teeth to fill the empty space in his mouth. The injuries to the head caused brain bleeding and swelling. We've given him some medication in the hopes that it brings the swelling down. If it doesn't work we will have to schedule a surgery."

"Oh my God." Linda covered her mouth with one hand.

"He has a couple of broken ribs and a broken wrist. It looks like he was stomped or hit in the chest with a heavy blunt object. When that object collided with his chest cavity it fractured his sternum. There was some internal bleeding we took care of in Emergency Surgery. He had multiple busies and contusions as well as superficial wounds. He did require stitches for a number of wounds near his head and face as well as a few on his forearms. Best we can tell, he moved his arms in front of his chest at some point but they just became another target for the attackers." The doctor said, "Your husband's body temperature was severely low. He was hypothermic when he first came into the hospital. We've managed to bring up his body temperature but it's still lower than we'd like. We're doing all that we can to re-warm him, including an IV line of warm saline constantly flowing to bring his temperature up. His fingers, toes, and ears were frostbitten. His ears more severely than the fingers and toes. We've managed to warm the extremities up but we won't know what damage has been done to the nerves until he wakes up."

"When will he wake up?" Linda wrapped her arms around herself.

"That depends. If the medication works and the swelling goes down, he could wake up in hours. If we need to do surgery it could be days. Or it could be weeks either way. We don't know yet. He needs some time. We're going to take this one hour at a time for now. He's currently in the ICU until we get a better look at what we're working with." Dr. Sharp said.

"Can I see him?" Linda asked preparing herself for the worst.

"Yes, Ma'am. But we can only allow you in there at the moment." Dr. Sharp replied.

"Okay." Linda nodded her head, "Frank, can you relay this." Linda gestured to Jamie and Margaret.

"Of course Linda. Give Danny our love." Frank hugged his daughter-in-law.

"I will." Linda promised.

She followed Dr. Sharp down the halls of the hospital and up two floors to the ICU, until they finally stopped at Danny's room. Linda mentally prepared herself for what she would find when she opened the door. Linda carefully made her way into Danny's private room with two armed officers standing on either side of it in the hall. She shut the door behind her before walking to the bed where her husband lay unconscious. Danny hardly looked like himself. He was buried until thick hospital blankets, hooked up to different IV's, his skin pale. Linda noted his lips weren't so blue anymore. Linda inspected the parts of Danny's body that she could see. The bloodstained stitches on his head. His nose splinted. His jaw wired shut, "Oh Danny." Linda whispered, "Oh, Baby. What happened to you?" Linda pressed her lips to his forehead, "Who did this to you?" She wiped her tears away, "You have to wake up. Okay?" Linda pecked his lips, "I'll make you a deal. You wake up and tell us who did this and why and I'll do that thing you keep asking me to do in bed that I keep saying I don't feel like it tonight." Linda smiled, "C'mon, babe. That's a good deal, right?" Linda gently ran her fingertips down the side of his face, "I love you so much." Linda said softly, "Don't go anywhere." Linda pulled the chair closer to the bed. She took Danny's hand in hers as she laid her head on the side of Danny's bed, "I'm going to wait right here for you to wake up." Linda whispered, "You just squeeze my hand when you open your eyes." Linda kissed the top of Danny's hand praying he'd wake up soon but knowing it wasn't likely. Linda hoped that someway, somehow. Between Frank, Jamie, Jack, and Sean, someone would figure out who did this and why. Danny lay helpless in a hospital bed where he'd be for the foreseeable future. Someone needed to pay for this. Whoever did this left Danny for dead. Linda had no idea that the someone she was looking for was her own brother.


	9. Chapter 9

Inside the twelfth precinct, Jamie Reagan flipped through the files his brother was currently working on. He wondered if one of the perps Danny was chasing was behind the attack. Jack had joined Jamie in hunting for the person responsible for putting Danny in the hospital. 

"What about this guy?" Jack held a file up, "Recently paroled. Was recorded telling Dad he'd pay for putting him in jail."

Jamie took the file. He typed the perps name into the computer, "He's currently locked up in Jersey." He tossed the file to the side, "This one looks good. Guy your Dad busted a few years ago. The wife left with the kids while the perp was in jail. Just paroled a month ago."

"Wouldn't he have gone after Mom and the kids then?" Jack asked.

"Maybe. Let's check on him." Jamie said standing from his chair.

"Okay." Jack nodded his head. He grabbed his jacket and the police file, "How's Dad doing?" He asked.

"Last I heard from the Commissioner, he was still out of it. I'm sure your mom will let you know as soon as something changes." Jamie put a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"We need to figure out who did this." Jack said.

"We will." Jamie hit the elevator button.

"Wait!" Someone yelled. Jamie stuck his hand out to hold the door, "Jamie! We've got another robbery in Queens! And a perp in custody!" Jamie's partner, Detective Yates said.

"Where are they?" Jamie asked.

"On their way here." Detective Yates said, "Apparently you're going to want to talk to them."

"Why?" Jamie stepped off the elevator with Jack behind him.

"They asked for you." Detective Yates explained.

"Okay." Jamie followed his partner back to their desks to figure out what the perps motive for wanting to talk to Jamie could be.

* * *

Linda sat in the uncomfortable chair beside her unconciuus husband. She'd prayed for hours for him to open his eyes. The nurse part of her knew Danny needed recovery time. The wife part of her was running through every worst case scenario possible. Linda tucked the blanket around Danny's body, "When you wake up, we're going to have a long talk about getting injured and almost dying." Linda said softly. She kissed Danny's forehead, "Please wake up." She begged him, "I can't do this without you. I'm sorry." Linda's voice caught in her throat, "I'm sorry I got so mad at you. I'm sorry I got upset while in the precinct. I'm sorry. It was so stupid." Linda closed her eyes tight, "I was stupid." Linda could feel tears fall despite her efforts to stop them, "Please, Danny. I love you so much. You have to wake up. You have to know that I love you and I'm sorry for what happened. We don't go to bed angry. You can't leave me after we've had a fight. You can't go. Please don't leave me." 

* * *

Margaret, Lucy, and Kathleen had been running the Reagan household in Linda and Danny's absence since Danny entered the hospital. Kathleen went back to work with a full detail unit while Lucy and Margaret stayed home with the little one too small for school. Everyone agreed, keeping as many kids and family members home was safer than splitting everyone up. No one wanted the kids to miss school so those that were older left with NYPD following their every move. Margaret took her materany leave early to help Lucy with the house full of kids. This morning Lucy and Margaret packed Lucy's mini-van up with Reagan children and headed to run errands. Between the revolving house door of NYPD officers in and out, Reagans, and everyone's kids, the refigerator was nearly empty and teh cupboards bare. Their first stop was the bank so Lucy could cash a check she'd recieved in the mail from her mother. She'd send Lucy and Sean an early wedding anniversarry gift. Lucy stood in line at the bank with Caleb in her arms. On her left she held Spense's hand. The twins, Elijah and Joshua, stood in front of her holding each other's hands. Margaret had Jo on her hip and Gus beside her. Neither woman thought much of the busy bank. Margaret planned to stay in the car with the kids but once they pulled up and parked Gus and Spense were already trying to get out of their car seats and get lollipops. The Reagan women decided the kids could get out of the van for a few minutes while Lucy cashed her mother's check.

"I can't believe the bank is so busy today." Lucy commented.

"I know. It's not even noon. I would have thought they'd be busy after lunchtime." Margaret mused.

Lucy was about to reply when her words were cut off with an explosion, "Get down!" Margaret yelled pushing Jo and Gus to the ground as she reached for Elijah and Joshua. The building shook, smoke filled the air, three men appeared from the vault door. They were dressed in black from head to toe wearing ski masks that covered their faces.

"Now this is how we rob a bank!" The tallest man said, "Get the drawers!" He yelled at his two men.

Lucy and Margaret huddled the children in the middle of them, shushing them, praying the men would leave everyone alone.

"NYPD!" The officers following Lucy and Margaret pushed their way into the bank with their guns aimed at the bank robbers.

"Drop your weapons!"

"No one move!"

"Look what we got here!" The man in charge shouted, "Shoot 'em!"

The screams of children were drowned out by the gunfire that erupted trapping them between the NYPD and three bank robbers hell-bent on getting out of the bank alive.

* * *

Jamie stood behind a two-way mirror with his nephew, Jack. They studied the man sitting at the table. He was thin and lanky. He didn't look like he could hold up his own in a hand-to-hand fight let alone dig one of the elaborate tunnels they'd found under two of the robberies. The man was dirty, his hair greasy and his eyes had large purple bags beneath them. It looked like he hadn't slept in days. His leg bounced up and down as he waited to speak to Jamie.

"How did we catch this guy?" Jamie asked his partner.

"He called nine-one-one and waited for the cops to pick him up." Detective Yates answered.

"Something odd is going on. No one gives someone up to the cops unless that fits into their agenda. Jack, call the detail units. Get everyone accounted for and checked on." Jamie said. Something in his gut was telling him something was happening. He just couldn't put his finger on it. He had no clue that across town his wife and children, his nieces and nephews, were caught in the crossfire of another bank robbery. Only this time it was a second set of perps.

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Detective Jamie Reagan walked into the interrogation room, "Juan Santiago." Jamie tossed a folder on the table, "Let's see...Murder, assault, robbery, possession. You've got quite the rap sheet here."

"Detective Reagan. I was wondering when you'd grace me with your presence." Juan smiled, "I've been waiting a long time."

"You went through a lot of trouble to see me. Care to share why?" Jamie asked getting to business.

"My boss sent me." Juan said.

Jamie waited for Juan to elaborate before speaking again, "Who's your boss and why did they send you?"

"I'm a warning." Juan grinned, "Captian Reagan was only the beginning. You should answer your phone."

"What?" Jamie had no idea what Juan was talking about, "My phone isn't...." Jamie stopped talking when he felt his phone vibrating in his back pocket, "How did you..." Jamie was once again cut off when there was a knock at the door.

"I told you. Answer your phone. It's your wife." Juan leaned back in his chair watching Jamie squirm under his gaze.

Jamie stood from the table. Without another word he left the room to answer the phone call, "Margaret?" Jamie answered, fear evident in his voice. How did Juan know it was Jamie's wife and how did he know she was calling at this exact moment.

"Jamie!" Margaret gasped, "Jamie, we were at the bank. It was robbed. Jo is with me and Lucy and Caleb, Spense, Gus, Elijah, and Joshua. Jamie, they had guns and the kids are terrified. We're in the emergency room. I think I'm in labor. Jamie, I need you down here." Margaret rambled quickly while trying not to cry. She was scared for her baby, her children, and her family.

"Okay. Okay. Just breathe. It's going to be okay. I'm on my way. I'll bring Jack." Jamie said calmly, "We'll be there as soon as we can. Was anyone hurt?" Jamie asked.

"No. All the kids are being looked at but no one was hit when they started shooting. Jamie, I need you here." Margaret begged her husband.

"Alright. I'm on my way. I love you." Jamie said soothingly.

"Love you too." Margaret sniffled before ending the phone call.

Jamie slipped his phone into his pocket, "We have to go to the hospital. That piece of trash can get put in a holding cell until I get back to deal with him." Jamie clenched his fists.

"What happened?" Jack looked over at his Uncle.

"Call Kathleen and tell her to meet you at Mt. Sini." Jamie said, "There was a robbery and Lucy, Margaret and the kids were caught in the crossfire. They had Jo, Gus, Elijah, Joshua, Spense, and Caleb with them. No one was really hurt, they are all just scared. I need to call your mom." Jamie led the way out of the precinct dialing Linda as he got into his sedan.

* * *

Linda Reagan had fallen asleep at her husband's bedside. Between the tears, she'd cried and the ball of fear in her stomach her body was exhausted. Linda had finally laid her head down near Danny's hip, with his hand in hers. Her phone buzzed silently in her purse as she softly snored. Later when she'd be woken by her father-in-law Linda would feel the weight of guilt on her shoulders that she'd missed the phone call to tell her about her family caught between the NYPD and the three men that put her family in danger.

* * *

Kathleen sat at her desk filling out paperwork for placement of a foster child when her phone rang, "Hello?" She answered not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Kathleen, there was an incident today." Jack said keeping his voice calm for his wife's sake.

"What do you mean? Are you okay?" Kathleen jumped to the worst case scenario.

"I'm fine. It was with the kids. Elijah, Josh, and Gus were at the bank with Lucy and Aunt Margaret. The bank was robbed while they were there. The robbers were taken down by NYPD but not before they started shooting." Jack explained.

"Oh my God." Kathleen covered her mouth. She always knew Jack could be shot while on duty. It never crossed her mind that her children would be in the same danger.

"It's okay. No one was hurt. They are all at Mt. Sini and scared. Aunt Margaret said they are all being checked out and kept together. We've got officers covering the hospital to watch over the kids until we get there." Jack said, "Honey, I need you to meet me at the hospital."

"What about Maddie?" She asked, "Is she in danger? Do we need to get her from school?" 

"No no. She's fine. We've let the officers watching the kids and the schools know what was going on. She's safer at school right now." Jack said.

"Okay. I'm on my way." Kathleen was halfway out her office when she ended the phone call with her husband. She raced to the parking garage to get to the hospital ER as fast as she could.

* * *

When Officer Sean Reagan was notified his wife and child had been in danger he and his K-9 partner, Bullet, threw their lights and sirens on to get to the hospital as quickly as possible.

Sean was the first to get to the hospital. He burst through the doors, his eyes scanning the area for his wife, "Lucy!" Sean ran to her.

"Sean!" Lucy whipped around with Caleb in her arms, "Look! It's Daddy!" 

Sean wrapped his arms around his wife ad baby, "Oh thank God you're okay!" Sean breathed a sigh of relief, "I was so worried."

"We're alright." Lucy mumbled into his chest as he pulled her close, "I was so scared."

"It's okay. It's alright." Sean kissed the top of her head, then Caleb's, "It's okay." 

"I think the scare send Aunt Margaret into labor. She's being looked at by OB." Lucy tried to stop shaking but it seemed impossible.

Sean felt a tug on his pant leg, "I wan' Daddy." Spense looked up at his big brother.

Sean pulled back from Lucy, "Oh come here." Sean picked Spense up in his arms hugging him tightly.

"Is'd Daddy an' Mommy comin'?" Gus sat between Elijah and Josh on the gurney.

"They're on their way." Sean shifted Spense to his hip as he checked over his three nephews, "They're coming." He promised.

"Mommy cwyin." Jo pouted.

"It's going to be okay. Mommy's just scared." Sean kissed her cheek. He sat with his family, shifting from kid to kid as he hugged them all close while waiting for everyone else to arrive. Sean wondered why his mother wasn't here yet. After all, she was only a few floors away in the ICU with his father. Bullet laid on the floor at the kid's feet letting the children pet him gently. Providing a sense of comfort and protection for the small children who'd seen more than their fair share of what terrors life could throw at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. It's been TOO long. But we are finally over the flu here and I finally have a day off work! :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Half an hour later Linda was woken up by someone gently shaking her. Linda's eyes snapped open, zooming in on her husband, "Danny?" Linda jumped thinking he was awake. She frowned when she realized he hadn't changed. He was still lying on the bed, lifeless in front of her. The only indication was the monitors tracking his heartbeat and oxygen levels.

"Linda." Frank said softly.

"Frank? What're you doing in here?" Linda asked. She knew the ICU was closed to everyone. She'd been allowed to stay solely because she was Danny's wife. No one else had been let in.

"There's been a situation." Frank said gently, "Everyone is okay. No one is hurt. The family is in a waiting room down the hall." Frank explained.

"What happened?" Linda adjusted her glasses.

"Lucy and Margaret had the little ones with them while they ran a few errands today. They were at the bank and got caught up in the middle of a robbery gone bad. There was a lot of gunfire but no one was hurt. We have two of the three perps. The third was hit but fled the scene. He slipped through somehow. Spense was there with them but he's okay. All the kids were looked at by the ER and Jamie is with Margaret in OB. Margaret was having contractions. They think because of the stress. Any of the kids in school stayed there because that's safest for them right now." Frank told her, "Why don't you go down to see Spense, and the grandkids while I sit with Danny."

"I-I, what if he wakes up?" Linda squeezed Danny's hand tight.

"Then I'll get you." Frank promised.

Linda looked at Danny then to the door where Garrett was standing waiting for her, "I promised I'd be here."

"And you will be. If he wakes up he'll understand and want you with Spense and the grandkids and Jamie's kids for the moment anyway." Frank smiled, "Go on. I'm here. Garrett will escort you down the hall."

"Okay." Linda nodded her head. She hated leaving Danny. She swore she wouldn't do it. But she knew Danny would tell her to be with Spense. Linda rose from her seat, and kissed Danny's forehead, "I love you. I'll be right back. I promise." She rested her forehead against his, "Don't go anywhere." She whispered.

Frank watched his daughter-in-law leave the room as he took her place in the chair beside Danny's bed, "You know." Frank huffed, "Son, if you don't wake up soon she's going to slowly lose the little composure she has left. I get that you were hurt pretty bad but you need to fight harder. You need to open your eyes and talk to your wife. If you don't, she's going to forever blame herself for this. For the fight, you two had before this. Linda's a strong woman, but without you, she's fighting a losing battle. She needs you, Danny. Your children need you. We all need you. Fight harder for your wife. Or the rest of her days will be spent wasting away in this chair beside you because you're both too stubborn to go on without the other." Frank scolded his son, "I know you can hear me in there. Now you give her some time with Spense and when she gets back in here I want to see your eyes open for her." Frank leaned back in the chair, content to watch over his eldest child and pray he'd be alright.

* * *

"Mommy!" Spense squealed seeing his mother walking down the hall. He jumped from his chair running to her as fast as his legs could carry him.

Linda scooped him into her arms, "Oh Spense!" Linda hugged him tight, "Did you get scared?" She asked feeling his tears against her skin, "It's okay, Baby. Mommy's got you."

"Wan' Daddy." Spense mumbled to her.

"Daddy's still sleepy from his accident. He'll wake up really soon." Linda carried Spense until she reached a chair, then sat with him in her lap, "Shhh. It's alright. You're safe now." Linda looked across from her where Lucy and Sean sat. Caleb and Jo tucked between them, "Lucy are you okay, sweetie?" 

"I'm okay." Lucy nodded her head. She was leaning against Sean's side with his arm around her shoulders. Caleb sat in her lap, dozing off while Jo sat with Sean waiting for her parents to come back, "No one was hurt. So that's the good thing." Lucy said trying to think about the incident in a positive light.

"And the kids?" Linda asked.

"Everyone is alright. Scared, tired, and clingy." Jack answered as he held Gus on one leg and Joshua on the other, "But they are all okay."

"We were lucky." Kathleen said as she rubbed Elijah's back. He'd fallen asleep in her arms.

"Yes. We were." Linda agreed, "What about your aunt and uncle?" 

"They sent them to OB. She was having contractions." Lucy said, "I really hope she's okay. It was so dumb. If it wasn't for me, we wouldn't have been there. But I wanted to cash that check from my mom because I didn't want to lose it hanging around the house." Lucy's eyes watered.

"It's not your fault." Sean shook his head.

"Lucy you didn't do anything wrong." Linda told her.

"But I had to go to the bank. I had to run the errand. I put everyone in danger." Lucy rationalized.

"You had no idea they were going to target that bank at that time." Sean reminded her, "You kept yourself, and the kids safe and the family together." 

"Don't feel guilty about this honey. You didn't do anything to cause this." Linda said softly.

"I just feel so bad. What if something happens to the baby because of the stress? What if she's born early because of this?" Lucy asked.

"Don't worry." Margaret's voice caught everyone's attention in the room, "She's okay in there." 

"What happened? Are you alright? Sit." Linda urged her sister-in-law to get off her feet.

"False labor. The stress threw my body into chaos and I thought I was in labor but it was Braxton-Hicks." Margaret let Jamie lead her to a chair. He picked up Jo and Gus carrying them over to where his wife sat, "They told me to relax and rest."

"Oh thank God!" Linda breathed a sigh of relief. She knew how terrifying it could be to have a premature baby. She wouldn't wish that fear on anyone in the world.

"How's Danny?" Jamie asked her.

"Same." Linda replied. She wished she had better news, "He hasn't woken up yet but all his stats are good. It's just a waiting game right now." Linda said, "I just want him to wake up. There is so much more we can tell once he's awake. Any luck finding out who did this?" 

"We have some leads. We think the bank robberies and Danny are tied together." Jamie replied, "We just don't know how."

Linda bit her bottom lip. She wondered if Jimmy was how they were tied together. If her brother had anything to do with Danny being hurt like this she didn't know how'd she ever forgive him, "Jamie can you and I talk for a second?"

"Sure." Jamie nodded his head.

"C'mon Spense. Sit with your brother for a minute." Linda tried to pry him off her.

"No! Mommy! No!" Spense started crying.

"Spense. Want to sit with Bullet? He likes when you pet him nicely." Sean lifted his baby brother into his arms, "C'mon let's sit with Bullet."

"I wan' Mommy!" Spense whined.

"I know. But she'll be right back. She has to talk to Uncle Jamie. Just for a minute. Okay?" Sean tried to soothe the toddler, "C'mon Bullet. Sit." Sean said to the trained police dog, "See? We do nice to Bullet." Sean helped Spense pet Bullet gently while Linda and Jamie slipped out of the room.

Jamie and Linda took a few steps away from the door to the waiting room, "What's going on? Is it Danny?" Jamie asked her.

"No." Linda shook her head, "I told Danny something and I'm not sure if you know about it but I think you should since you're working the bank robbery and Danny's case." Linda twisted her wedding ring.

"Okay." Jamie nodded his head letting Linda speak.

"I got a call from my brother, Jimmy." Linda said, "He said he was involved in the robberies but he was being forced to do it. That he was sorry and then I heard shouting and the line went dead. I told Danny about it and that same day, he was attacked. I don't want to believe it was Jimmy or he was involved. He's my brother. But...I-I don't know what else to think." Linda was verging on tears as she came to the realization that she might lose her brother over this. That Jimmy could be the reason her husband was in the ICU fighting for his life.

"Danny didn't say anything about that." Jamie frowned, "Has Jimmy contacted you since?" 

"No. Nothing." Linda wiped her tears, "I just don't know what to think." 

"I'll look into it." Jamie hugged his sister-in-law, "It's okay. Danny's strong and stubborn as Hell. He'll wake up soon."

"What if he doesn't?" Linda whispered her greatest fear.

"He'll have a line of people ready to kick his ass awake if he won't do it on his own." Jamie joked hoping to make Linda feel slightly better.

"Can I be first in line?" Linda sniffled with a laugh.

"Of course." Jamie smiled, "Why don't you go back with him. I'll make sure everyone gets home safe." He suggested.

"What about Spense?" Linda peered through the glass window of the door.

"He seems pretty content with Bullet. Go on. I got him." Jamie promised.

"Okay. You make sure Margaret doesn't over-do it. She doesn't need to go into labor while everything else is going on." Linda said softly.

"I will." Jamie kissed Linda's cheek, "Give Danny our love." 

"Thanks, Jamie." Linda nodded. She walked down the hall back to the room she'd taken up residence in for the last few days, staying beside her husband until he was ready to wake up and tell the world who did this to him.

 


	12. Chapter 12

After the family was all under the same roof and everyone was settled, Jack returned to the precinct to deal with the perp they had in custody. Jamie went to follow a lead he hoped would bring him closer to Jimmy. And Sean was sent out with Bullet to track through a tunnel they found dug underneath the newest bank robbery. Frank kept a watchful eye over Margaret as the Reagan family tried to keep the children calm. With so many of them getting bigger it was harder to keep them out of the loop. They knew that when the family gathered like this it was usually a safety measure Danny had put in place, many years ago, after Wilder came after his wife. Linda stayed at the hospital beside Danny praying he'd wake up. It had been days. Far too long for Linda to feel comfortable. She cursed her brother. Prayed he didn't have anything to do with it, however, the coincidences were too great. She knew, deep down, that Jimmy was somehow involved. Linda carefully kept her eyes on the monitors relaying important information about her husband. All she wanted was his eyes open. She just wanted to see him. To tell him she loved him. To know he was going to be okay. Linda pulled the thin hospital blanket tighter around her body as she rested her head on Danny's bed. Her eyes filled with tears despite her shutting them tight. Linda turned Danny's hand to rest his palm under her cheek. The warmth of his hand the closest she could get to feeling him hold her as she cried. She was scared, sad, upset, and lost. She didn't know what she would do if Danny never woke up again. He had to. He'd been through so much worse.  _They'd_ been through so much worse. This couldn't be the end. Linda sniffled quietly trying to keep herself from sobbing when she felt a tiny movement against her skin. Believing it was just her glasses slipping Linda slightly turned her face. She was caught by surprise when she felt the same movement only this time it wiped away a tear. Linda gasped when she realized Danny was the cause of the movement. He was gently caressing her face.

"Oh my God!" Linda looked at her husband. He was looking down at her with a goofy smile on his face, "Danny!" Linda wrapped her arms around his neck, half-crushing him as she squeezed him tight.

Danny tried to speak only to realize his jaw was wired shut. Danny rubbed Linda's back in small circles.

"Thank God." Linda felt tears fall down her face, "I missed you. I love you so much. Oh God, I love you." Linda tried to keep her composure but knew she was starting to crumble, "How do you feel? Are you okay? Do you hurt anywhere? Oh, God. You can't talk. Your jaw was wired shut. Hold on. I have to get your doctor in here so he knows you're awake." Linda said quickly.

Danny's head spun while Linda talked so fast. She kissed his cheek before pulling away from him. Danny tugged Linda's hand to grab her attention.

"I'll be right back. I promise." Linda pulled her hand free before running out of his hospital room.

Danny frowned as he looked around the room. He scratched at an itch on his chin. When his hand felt the rough hair on his face he knew a few days must have passed. He looked over his arms staring at the cast on his wrist wondering exactly what happened. He stared at the monitors around him trying to figure out all of his injuries. He felt the familier burn in his chest that came with broken ribs. His had the worst pressure headache he could recall. He hated the fear he felt not being able to communicate. Linda was back in his room after only a few moments with a doctor in tow.

"Captain Reagan. It's nice to see you awake!" Dr. Sharp smiled wide, "Did Linda explain to you that your jaw is wired?"

Danny nodded his head. He was desperate for more inormation. Danny watched as Linda sat beside him, curling their fingers together. Her knee bounced up and down rapidly while she anxiously waited to hear about her husband's condition. Danny squeezed Linda's hand hoping it would ease her anxiety.

"Good." Dr. Sharp checked over Danny's chart, "Any pain?"

Danny thought about how to answer the question without speaking. He shrugged his shoulders. His head and chest hurt. He felt like he had the worst headache he could remember and his chest burned from what he assumed was broken ribs.

Linda dug her phone from her purse, "Here." She handed it to Danny to use to type. Danny brought the back of her hand to his lips kissing it sweetly in a silent thank you. He quickly typed what was bothering him, however, the light fro the phone seemed to make his eyes and head hurt worse.

_**'Chest burns.** **Bad** **headache. Lots of pressure.**_ ' Danny typed.

Dr. Sharp looked at the note on the phone, "A pressure headache?" He asked. Danny nodded his head. "Anything else?" He inquired. Danny shook his head, "Alright. Let's take a look." Dr. Sharp said, "Can you wiggle your fingers and toes for me?" He asked.

Danny looked over at Linda in confusion, "You had frostbite." She explained, "On your fingers, toes, ears. It was really bad. He's checking the circulation and to make sure there's no nerve damage." Danny nodded his head and did as requested.

"Good. Now I need you to follow my penlight with your eyes but don't move your head." The doctor said as he shined a light in Danny's eyes. Danny followed the light carefully only lagging behind when the light moved up, "Now I want to take a look at your chest. You had emergency surgery for internal bleeding. You have a few cracked ribs and a fractured sternum. You had a skull fracture that is consistent with the other severe bone injuries that caused bleeding and swelling and likely is the source of the pressure headache you are experiencing." The doctor took a close look at Danny's chest to be sure the superficial wounds and surgical wounds were healing, "Everything looks good so far." He said fixing the blanket and Danny's gown, "In addition to the ribs, sternum and head injury you also suffered a broken wrist and jaw. In order to fix your jaw, we had to wire it shut. When your jaw heals you'll be sent to an oral surgeon to decide what you'll do about the missing teeth and ones that needed to be pulled due to your injuries. You're being given pain medication as well as antibiotics to be on the safe side. Now that you're awake we'll move you to another room out of the ICU."

Danny hated not being able to speak. He had so many questions and he needed to tell Linda that Jimmy was involved. He needed to check on the family and make sure his children were safe. They needed to know that Jimmy was part of this and to keep the family safe.

"Do you have any questions?" Dr. Sharp asked.

Danny shook his head. Linda squeezed Danny's hand tight, saying a silent prayer of thanks that he finally woke up.

"I'll come by and check on you after you've been moved." Dr. Sharp smiled as he left the room.

Linda put her hand on Danny's cheek, "You have no idea how relieved I am right now." She rose from her seat to kiss her husband's lips sweetly. Danny flashed Linda a small smile. He pulled her hand. Danny was desperate to hold his wife. If he couldn't tell her he loved her, he wanted her in his arms. Linda looked up at Danny as he shifted over making room for her. Linda took the hint and climbed onto the small bed beside her husband. Danny shifted so Linda could put her head on his chest with his arms circling around her. Danny pressed his lips to her head. Linda felt tears in her eyes as she heard his heart under her ear. Danny's fingers trailed up and down Linda's arm. He felt horrible that he couldn't comfort his wife. She shook in his arms as she tried to keep herself from crying. Danny was finally awake. She'd prayed this would happen. She just didn't anticipate how hard it would be to see him so worried and upset, unable to speak and unable to communicate with her. Linda knew she should call the family to let them know Danny was awake but right now she wanted time alone with her husband to reassure her that he'd be okay. It would be a long road to be fully recovered but eventually, he'd heal and be back to his old self. Linda just prayed that whoever hurt her husband would be found and justice would be served.


	13. Chapter 13

Jamie Reagan stepped out of his sedan in front of a run-down bar. The light out front flickered on and off as if it was ready to go out any minute. Jamie shook his head. This  _would_ be the place Jimmy would hang out. He walked around the car and threw the door open. The light from outside, glaringly opposite of the dark interior of the bar. Jamie scanned the crowd looking for Linda's brother. He spotted him in the corner drinking a beer. He seemed to be alone. Jamie walked across the bar with his hand ready to pull his gun if needed. 

"Hey, Jimmy." Jamie said.

Jimmy looked up from his beer, "Oh. 'damie. Wha' you doin' here?" Jimmy asked clearly drunk.

"Came by to see you. Why don't you come outside so we can talk?" Jamie suggested.

"Nope. Nope. No can do." Jimmy shook his head, "I'mma sit righ' here."

"We're not going anywhere. I just want to talk to you." Jamie told him.

"Why you'se here?" Jimmy knocked the rest of his beer back before slamming the bottle on the table.

"I told you. I just want to talk to you. Linda said you called her. She's concerned." Jamie hoped that by bringing up Linda, Jimmy would talk.

"Linda needs ta' mind her own bus...buis...busisnes..." Jimmy tried to say business but couldn't formulate the word properly, "She needs ta back off."

Jamie nodded his head in understanding, "Is that why Danny was hurt?" He asked.

"Danny was punish'eshed." Jimmy shrugged his shoulders, "You gotta go. Don't wanna be next."

Jamie looked around the bar. Two men were standing against the counter staring at Jimmy and Jamie, "Jimmy, if you're in trouble, I can help you."

"Mmm, I'm okay." Jimmy stood from his chair. He patted Jamie on the shoulder as he tried to pass, "See youse 'round."

Jamie.wished he had a reason to hold Jimmy. To take him in for something. That's when it hit him, "Jimmy." Jamie pulled him back, "I'm going to need you to come with me."

"What?!" Jimmy shook his head, "You 'restin' me?!"

"No. I just need you to come in for questioning. You can either voluntarily come in or I can take you in cuffs. Your choice." Jamie said.

"Oh man! You kiddin' me?!" Jimmy moaned loudly.

"Let's go." Jamie led Jimmy out of the bar hoping when he was away from the men who were so intently staring at him, he'd talk. Jamie prayed he'd at least get an answer about Jimmy's involvement in Danny's beating.

* * *

Linda sat in the hospital beside Danny texting back and forth. With Danny's jaw being wired shut it was impossible for him to talk. Linda had talked about the kids and tried to get Danny's attention focused on something other than his broken body. Yet again, here he was in a hospital with broken ribs. Linda was sure one day Danny would be permanently injured if he kept breaking his ribs.

"Danny." Linda looked at her husband in the eyes, "Was this Jimmy? Did he do this to you?" She asked unsure if she wanted the answer or not. Danny sighed. He squeezed Linda's hand tight, "He did this. Didn't he?" Linda's eyes began to water. Danny quickly wrote out a text to Linda.

**'He was with two guys. The guys are the ones who did this. Jimmy was drunk and not able to stop it. I'm not sure what his involvement was. They said this was punishment for Jimmy. I'm so sorry Linda.** ' Danny typed.

Linda cried as she read the text. She had been so worried that Jimmy was the one that hurt Danny she didn't consider he had help, "I'm sorry." She shook her head, "I can't believe him. I know he's done stupid things. A lot of them. But this." Linda covered her face with her hands, "This is unforgivable." Linda's body shook as she cried. She was shocked, angry, upset, scared, and sad that her brother could go after Danny like this. Even if he didn't lay a finger on him. Jimmy was still there. After everything, her brother thought only of himself and not how Linda could have lost her husband. How their children could have lost their father. How Jimmy could have watched two guys kill Danny. And he stood by and did nothing. Danny shifted in the hospital bed. He pulled Linda up beside him while she cried. Danny's arms circled his wife wishing there was something he could say or do for his wife. He wished there was a way for him to fix this. All he saw was the long bridge of trust and stability that Linda had built, collapse underneath her. He could do nothing but hold her while she fell, and pray she'd find the strength to rebuild.

* * *

Back in the Reagan house, the kids were playing with each other while Kathleen and Lucy watched over them. Margaret had gone to the spare bedroom to lay down for a while and Frank was busy talking to Garret and gathering more information on the case.

"I hope they find something out soon. Poor Linda. She must be beside herself." Kathleen said, "I can't imagine if that was Jack in the hospital." 

"I keep thinking about what I'd do if it was Sean. It was terrifying enough when his partner passed. I just can't think about what I'd do if Sean was hurt badly." Lucy frowned.

"Jack promises to come home but I know one day he won't be able to keep that promise." Kathleen remarked.

"I thought about that too with Sean. You ever argue with Jack, then he goes to work, then feel horrible after until he comes home?" Lucy asked her sister-in-law.

"Yeah. That's when I usually see if he's at the precinct and swing by with something to eat for him." Kathleen said, "Something going on with you and Sean?"

Lucy looked up, "We have a meeting at the school for Ava. They sent her Epipen home again. She needs to keep it at school in case she needs it but they said that since the school is peanut-free it's not necessary." Lucy sighed, "And I get that Sean's working and it's important. I mean, Danny  _is_ in the hospital. But I just wish there was some way for him to do both. Be a dad and work. Because it looks like he won't be able to go to the meeting and I need him to be there. So we got into this huge argument about him working and not parenting and now he's at work and God knows what could happen to him." Lucy grumbled, "I just want him to know that I didn't really mean what I said. But I want him to know before something happens, should something happen tonight." 

"I know the feeling. But Sean is a great dad. And if he can be there I'm sure he'll make it. It's important but sometimes the job really is more important. You can handle the school. If you want someone to go with you for moral support I can go. I'll yell at them with you. Jack says I'm good at getting my own way." Kathleen smiled.

"No." Lucy sighed, "I just want my husband." 

"Oh! You know who would be good to take!?" Kathleen grinned.

"Who? Linda?" Lucy asked.

"Frank!" Kathleen chuckled, "No one wants to mess with the Commisioner's grandkids."

Lucy laughed, "I never thought about it that way." 

The two women spent the rest of the eveining chatting about husbands, kids and the thin blue line the Reagan family so proudly stood behind.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

The following morning the standoff between Jamie and Jimmy continued. Jimmy refused to speak to Jamie about any involvement in Danny's beating or the bank robberies or even why he contacted Linda and Jamie was determined to find out what Jimmy was hiding. The two men stood at either end of the road waiting for the other to break first.

"Don't you go home?" Jimmy asked Jamie.

"I'll go home when I find out what you know about Danny. So why don't you just tell me? Why did you call Linda and what happened?" Jamie asked again. He'd been asking the same questions over and over again hoping to get an answer but Jimmy shook his head and refused to say a word, "Look, Jimmy, if you help me I can help you."

"You can't help me." Jimmy scoffed.

"Yes, I can. I can protect you. Talk to the DA. Talk to Linda and Danny. Just tell me what happened." Jamie tried to persuade Jimmy to talk.

"Just drop it. You don't want something else to happen, do you? Danny was hurt enough." Jimmy sighed.

"So you know what happened to him." Jamie assumed.

"I was there. Of course, I know!" Jimmy shouted in frustration, "But he deserved it! He stuck his nose where it didn't belong and that's what he got for it!"

"Did you hurt him?" Jamie asked.

"No! But he got what he deserved." Jimmy stood his ground with his answer.

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked for clarification.

"Everything was going great until Danny showed up." Jimmy rolled his eyes.

Just as Jamie was about to ask more questions the door to the interrogation room opened, "I'm Howard Whit and my client has nothing more to say to you." A tall, thin man towered over Jamie as he spoke with a thick accent.

"Your client?" Jamie asked.

"Yes. Mr. Giarrusso has nothing further to say. Unless he's under arrest we're leaving. Let's go, Jimmy." The man stated.

"I told you, Jamie. Leave it alone." Jimmy stood from his chair and stalked out of the room leaving Jamie wondering what the Hell was going on.

* * *

Linda Reagan lay beside her husband. Her eyes were closed while she pretended to be asleep. Neither one of them had slept much lately. Now that Danny was awake, he was questioned by every cop that knew about the case. Even Jack and Sean stopped by followed by Beaz. Frank was coming by later with Garrett and in the meantime, Linda was sitting by her husband's side feeling more and more guilty as she saw how hard it was for him not to be able to speak. Every movement of his jaw made things worse. HSe could see the pain and hurt in his eyes. The anger that filled her husband. Not only was he unable to talk he was unable to move around much. Linda hated that Jimmy had something to do with it. She felt as if it was her fault her brother had fallen in with the wrong crowd or made such a gigantic error in judgment. Danny ran his fingers through Linda's hair as she tucked herself impossibly close to his side. Now that he was awake the doctors were finding fewer reasons to hold him. Danny wondered if Linda would want him home. He seemed pretty useless at the moment. Danny had one arm curled around Linda holding her tight while the other combed through her blonde hair. Danny studied his wife's hair. SHe'd kill him if he ever described the grey hairs he saw. Where Linda would see signs of aging, all Danny saw was his beautiful wife growing old with him. Danny thanked God that he'd been given that chance. As the flashbacks of lying in the snow hit him, Danny realized how close he came to losing everything. Danny's grip on his wife tightened considerably. Linda squeezed her eyes shut tighter as tears formed behind her closed eyelids. She'd already cried twice in the last twenty-four hours. She refused to cry again just because Danny was holding her tight. Linda burrowed into Danny's side hoping no one would visit for a while to give the two of them some time alone to realize just how lucky they were.

* * *

Back at the Reagan home Lucy had returned from her meeting at the school. In the living room sat Margaret who was folding laundry with the TV on in the background.

"How'd things go?" Margaret asked with a smile on her face.

"She gets to keep the EpiPen at school but I need to have her doctor fill this out first. So now I have to book that." Lucy flopped down on the couch beside her, "What's on?" She asked.

"News. Hoping they cover some of the story. Jamie said it would be on this morning. I guess they found a huge tunnel system underneath one of the banks that leads right into another and another. Since they have no leads they are doing a press conference asking the public for help. They found a witness and got a partial ID with a sketch artist." Margaret informed Lucy.

"I talked to Sean on the way home from the kid's school. He said he's part of the press conference. Frank too." Lucy said, "Oh look!" She pointed to the screen.

Margaret and Lucy watched as Frank spoke about the ongoing case. He released the sketch of one of the bank robbers and asked the public to call the NYPD tip line if they have any information. He'd have the lines fully staffed with trained officers ready for any question that could be thrown at them. 

"Is Jamie not around for this?" Lucy asked.

"Guess not. I thought he was but maybe he had something more pressing to get to?" Margaret wondered while she watched her father-in-law speak, "But there's Sean and Bullet." She pointed out.

"I can't be mad at him still when he's literally on the TV talking about keeping the City safe." Lucy sighed, "Guess he winds this one." She chuckled. Lucy's eyes went wide as saucers when she watched the TV screen. A loud bang was heard off-screen. Lucy gasped as she watched Frank and Sean hit the floor as another bullet was shot towards them, "Oh my God!" Lucy shouted. The TV screen went blank leaving her and Margaret holding on to little hope that their family was going to come out of this incident unharmed.

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

Sean swore he heard the gunshot long before it even happened. He was already headed for the cement when a bullet flew towards him and Commissioner Frank Reagan. Garrett and Sid were by Frank's side covering him along with his detail unit taking up positions to protect the Commissioner. Sean felt a searing pain in his shoulder. A white-hot burn ripped through, radiating down to the tips of his fingers. He'd tried to pull his gun but found his arm hanging limply at his side refusing to comply with his minds demands of movement. Gunshots rang through the area as reporters and the public scattered in fear. Sean heard someone shout for a bus forthwith. He prayed no officers were killed. That his Grandfather wasn't hurt. Sean was so focused on being frustrated with his body for not working he never thought about the reason why his arm wasn't moving. Sean never contemplated the fact that he had a bullet hole through his shoulder until he saw his Grandfather's pale face.

* * *

Back at the Reagan house Margaret and Lucy were trying to remain calm. With all the Reagan children running around they had to stay level-headed until they knew what was going on. Margaret almost jumped out of her skin when her phone rang.

"Jamie?!" She shouted into the phone.

"I'm fine. Headed to Dad now. I'll call you when I know something else." Jamie quickly told her before hanging up to concentrate on speeding through NYC traffic.

Margaret slipped her phone back into her pocket, "That was Jamie."

"What did he say? Are they okay? Sean and Frank looked like they went down hard. Oh my God, what if one of them is hurt?!" Lucy started to panic.

"He said he will let me know as soon as he knows what's going on. It's going to be okay. Frank and Sean are trained well and they have the added benefit of being surrounded by other well-trained NYPD officers." Margaret smiled, "It's okay. Just you wait and see. Sean will call you as soon as he gets a moment when things have died down."

"God I hope so." Lucy sighed heavily staring at her phone as if she could will it to ring.

* * *

"You're going to be just fine, Sean-O." Frank smiled, "It's a through and through and looks like it didn't hit much. You'll be good as new after an ER trip."

"Uh...Why does no one tell you getting shot hurts so much?" Sean groaned in pain as he was loaded into an ambulance.

"It's one of those things you have to experience to truly understand it." Frank smiled, "Besides, weren't you just telling me about needing a day off to go to Ava's school?" Frank teased his grandson. The ambulance jolted forward as it quickly made it's way to the nearest hospital with a full detail unit, Sid and Garrett, and extra NYPD officers behind it.

"I don't think this is what Lucy meant when she and I argued about parenting." Sean wondered out loud.

"What are you two arguing about?" Frank asked trying to keep Sean's mind off the gaping hole in his body.

"There was an incident with Ava and her EpiPen at school. We had a meeting this morning and she wanted me to go but Bullet and I found that tunnel system and work happened. We got into it about me not being able to do everything she can with the kids and needing to prioritize work. Doesn't she get that I have a job? An important one. She's the one that encouraged me to take on a K9. Now that we have jobs and not just patrolling around and I'm busy it's like she wants me home to be Dad with the kids. But it's just not possible all the time. I love my kids so much. I love Lucy. But I can't quit my job just because she feels I'm not home enough. Now I get why Dad was never really there. Why he was busy and Mom was always the one to take care of us. He really was working." Sean rambled.

"I don't think that's entirely what Lucy was saying. Do you?" Frank asked.

"I don't know. It was a huge fight and now I have to call her and tell her I was shot. That's not going to smooth things over too well." Sean replied.

"Then maybe you need to listen more closely to her and explain your case more thoroughly. Lucy didn't grow up around cops. I think Kathleen gets it because she grew up in a house with a cop around. Margaret is older and she knows how the job goes. She's a nurse. She knows how hectic and on-demand these jobs can be. Who did Lucy grow up with?" Frank questioned.

"Her mom. Her dad was around but he died a while ago. It's just Lucy and her mom." Sean told him. He recalled Lucy never talking bout cousins or aunts or uncles. Just that it was her mom and her for most of her life. He'd always felt bad that Lucy's childhood always seemed cold and secluded. He tried his best to show her that Ava and Emma could have happy childhoods filled with family and Lucy had so many people around her that loved her. He knew she didn't grow up in a close family like he'd grown up in.

"So do you think maybe she's scared and doesn't know how to tell you she's scared without you thinking she's being childish?" Frank asked, "You know when your Grandma and I were first married and your Dad was a baby she'd get so upset while watching the news, thinking I wasn't going to come home I had to get her to stop watching the television. She worried every time she heard sirens. Every night I was home late. It took her a few years to figure out that if I was going somewhere or getting hurt, her worrying didn't do anything to help the situation. So she got involved with the precinct. She helped out with fallen officers funerals and baked for their families. She helped throw baby showers and birthday parties. She worked with the schools in the area to get Officers in the schools to talk to kids about stranger danger and what the NYPD does. She did a lot of volunteer work for the NYPD and it helped her see that I might not come home but I did so much good that risking my life for the life of a civilian was the only  _right_ thing for me to do with my life. And as much as I wanted to make sure I came home every day that there might be a day when I don't come home. And she needed to be strong enough to survive that with our kids." Frank said to Sean, "What's Lucy doing at home?" Frank asked.

"Nothing. She's just home. Not nothing." Sean smiled, "She keeps the house up and takes care of the kids and me. But she's not working at the law firm anymore and she's not in school." Sean said, "Maybe I can get through to her through the volunteering angle. " 

"Worth a shot right?" Frank grinned. The ambulance stopped and the back doors swung open.

"It's all worth a shot." Sean winced as the stretcher hit a bump in the gravel. He closed his eyes tight as they entered the ER. The bright lights on the ceiling blinding him as they quickly pushed him down the hall and into a private exam room. While Frank Reagan called the largest cop family in all of NYC to update them on the statues of the youngest one of them to be an NYPD officer.

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

Linda and Danny were sitting on his hospital bed when Linda's phone rang, "It's Lucy." She frowned, "Hello." She said, "Lucy, hold on. Slow down, Sweetie. What happened?" Linda squeezed Danny's hand, "Okay. Alright. I'll get right over there. Frank's there? Was he talking? That's alright. He'll be fine. I promise. Sounds like everything is going to be fine. I'll get there as soon as I can." Linda ended the phone call. She turned to Danny, "Sean was shot. He's okay. It went through his shoulder. Frank is with him. He's at Mt. Sini." Linda relayed, "I'll be back as soon as I can." Linda slid off the side of the bed.

"Li'da" Danny mumbled out.

"Danny! They said don't try talking for forty-eight hours." She reprimanded.

"It fi'." Danny huffed, "Lin' I'm comin' wif you." Danny tried to sit up.

"No. You're not cleared to be released yet. Sean will be fine. It's through his shoulder. Lucy is freaking out but I think she's just scared. Frank is with him. If it was serious Frank would have called." Linda told him. She put her hand on his chest, "Lay back down and stop talking. You're going to hurt yourself."

Danny rolled his eyes, "Lin'." Danny practically grabbed his wife's name out, "Thean ish hurt. I'm comin'."

"Danny." Linda frowned.

"Lin'." Danny gently pushed Linda aside to sit up.

"Fine. I'll get the doctor and they will tell you to stay." Linda threatened.

"A.M.A. I need to thee him." Danny started at Linda as if daring her to push it further. He knew she just wanted what was best for him but didn't she see how he needed to get out of here? How he needed to make sure his baby boy was okay? How worried he was about Sean? He was leaving and nothing was going to stop him. He knew Jimmy was involved. Never did Danny think his brother-in-law would hurt one of his children.

Linda's expression softened when she saw her husband's worried eyes, "Okay." Linda nodded her head, "I think I have a spare outfit for you in my office. I'll get the doctor to sign you out and I'll run down to my office." Linda kissed her husband's cheek, "Sean's going to be okay."

"I'll thee that myselth." Danny told her.

Linda nodded her head and rushed out of the room. She hurried to her office to grab the duffel bag Danny kept in her office with spare clothes for both of them when they got stuck at work. She walked back into Danny's room as quickly as she left. Danny was already signing his release papers against his doctor's orders, "Here." Linda set the bag on the foot of the bed as Danny handed back the clipboard to the charge nurse.

"I'll just be a minute to take that IV out." The nurse smiled.

"I'll take care of it." Linda said, "Can you grab this from the pharmacy though?" Linda handed the nurse Danny's prescription for pain medication.

"Sure thing Linda." The nurse nodded her head before leaving the room.

Linda walked over to Danny. She grabbed a small gauze pad between two fingers, "Hold still." She said gently. Linda carefully pulled the IV from Danny's arm. She grinned hearing the sharp intake of breath, "You know, you might be this amazing and wonderful big strong police Captain and protective husband, yet you can't stand the sight of a needle." Linda teased her husband. She stuck the gauze to his skin, "C'mon. Let's get you dressed." Linda unzipped the duffel bag pulling Danny's clothes out, "You sure you feel okay?" Linda asked.

Danny nodded his head. He stood at the side of the bed taking off the hospital gown he'd been wearing over the last few days. Linda frowned seeing the bruises and marks left on her husband's body. It made her sick to think Jimmy had something to do with it. Linda frowned seeing Danny wince in pain as he tugged his t-shirt over his head.

"Let me help." Linda moved in front of her husband, "Sit." She gently instructed. Linda waited for Danny to comply, "What still hurts?" She asked.

"I'll be fine." Danny promised.

Linda smiled softly, "I know." Linda pulled Danny's dress shirt from the bag. She carefully helped her husband into the shirt before buttoning it for him. Her hands shook as she fixed Danny's shirt. Danny covered her hands with his. That simple gesture made Linda pause. Tears slipped from the corners of her eyes, "I was so scared when I saw you in the snow." Linda confessed. Danny placed his hands on her hips pulling her close, "Oh God, Danny." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "I've seen a lot. We've been through so much." She shook her head, "You were so cold. And still."

"I'm okay." Danny looked into her eyes, "I'm a'right." 

Linda took a deep shaky breath, "We should get out of here." She pulled out of Danny's grasp, "We need to check on Sean."

"Lin'." Danny watched his wife. Something wasn't okay with her just yet.

"If you're okay, I'm okay." Linda said pulling Danny's trousers from the bag, "Here. We need to get you dressed so we can go." Danny nodded his head letting Linda take care of him, knowing she needed to take care of him.

* * *

Sam Reagan sat in the Headmaster's office swinging his feet. He knew he was in trouble. In the nurse's office sat Hayden with a bloody nose. Sam looked down at his own bruised knuckles. His Mommy and Daddy were going to be so mad at him. He knew his Daddy was still in the hospital. That he was still hurt. His Mommy had been with Daddy since Daddy got hurt. They were going to be so upset with him. Sam fidgeted in his seat. His whole body tensed when he head the Headmaster's door open.

"Hey, Sam." The person said. Sam didn't pay much attention to the voice. He already wanted to cry because he knew he'd be in trouble. He was startled when his big brother, Jack, knelt in front of him, "What do you say I take you home?" 

Sam looked up at his brother, "I in lotth of trouble?"

"Maybe just a little bit." Jack said, "Let's go home."

"Okay." Sam nodded his head. He took Jack's hand letting his big brother walk him out of the school. Jack carried Sam's backpack wondering how he was going to tell his parents Sam was involved in a fight at school and consequently been suspended for three days.

Jack put Sam in the front seat of his cruiser making sure Sam was buckled before pulling out his phone that hadn't stopped ringing over the last fifteen minutes, "Reagan." Jack answered, "What?! When?! Is he okay? Okay. I'm coming. Well, Sam and I are both coming." Jack said, "It's a long story." Jack got in the driver's seat and ended the phone call, "Want to turn on the lights and sirens?" Jack smiled at his little brother, "We gotta get somewhere pretty quick." He pulled out of the school parking lot as quickly and safely as he could headed for r. Sini's emergency room where the rest of the Reagan family was gathering waiting for word on Sean.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Linda and Danny were sitting side by side with Frank across from them while they waited for word on Sean. Lucy had frantically arrived a few moments earlier and taken the spot beside Linda. The halls were filled with a sea of Blue.

Jack walked in holding Sam's hand, "How is he?" Jack asked.

"Daddy!" Sam ran to his father. He threw his arms around Danny's neck.

Danny squeezed Sam tight. When Linda said Jack was on his way with Sam, Danny wondered why his young son was out of school so early in the day.

"We're waiting to see what the doctors say. He's in surgery right now. The bullet went through his shoulder. In and out." Linda relayed.

"Good. That's really good." Jack nodded his head, "Kathleen went back to the house to help out with the kids so Margaret isn't' home alone. Where's Uncle Jamie?"

"He's finding a suspect." Frank said.

"Suspect in what? The shooting?" Jack asked, sitting beside his sister-in-law. He put an arm around Lucy's shoulders in comfort.

"Your father's case." Frank clarified.

"Santiago?" Jack wondered.

"No." Linda took a deep breath. She knew the family was going to know about everything sooner or later. She might as well tell them now, "It's Jimmy." 

"Jimmy who?" Jack frowned, "Uncle Jimmy?" Jack gasped.

"Yeah." Linda nodded her head, "Yeah. That's who your Uncle Jamie is trying to find. He needs to talk to him." 

"Who is that?" Lucy asked Linda.

"My brother." Linda sighed, "Jimmy had something to do with Danny's assault. We just don't know what exactly."

Sam curled up in his father's lap, "Daddy, youse thill hurts?"

Danny nodded, "I'm okay." He said slowly and as clearly as possible.

"You thound thilly." Sam told him.

"Daddy had a special thing done." Linda touched Sam's jaw, "His jaw was broken so the doctor fixed it. But it's going to take some time until Daddy can talk the right way. He's going to sound a little funny and take a long time to talk." Linda explained, "Hey, why don't you tell Daddy and me why you're out of school." Linda smiled.

Sam bowed his head, "Hayden was be'in' mean. He callded me bad nameth. An' I cwied. An' I told him to thop." Sam started to get upset, "But he did't." Sam sniffled, "I tol' Miss McKinny an' Hayden goth talk to but then he do it again an' again. He cawll me wetard an' thupid an' dummy. He thay I's to thupid to go middle thool next year. He thay middle thool for thmart kidth. Not wetardth wike me. An' I goth tho mad. He pusth me on the bwacktop. I falled down an' evewyone lau'ved. Tho I puthed him back an' thaid don't touch me. But he did. He hit me. He hit me two time. I hit him back an' hith noth wath bweeding loth." Sam said his voice full of remorse and sadness.

"What did the teacher say?" Linda asked.

Sam shrugged hsi shoulders, "Is getth in loth of trouble. I thould know bettah. I is thupid. I thorry Daddy. I thorry Mommy. I can't go back no more. I's thu..the..thus.." Sam huffed in frustration.

"They suspended him for three days. Zero tolerance for fighting no matter what the reason." Jack filled in the details.

Danny held his son close, "You are not thupid." Danny said growing more and more annoyed by his wired jaw. He hated not being able to speak properly, "You are thuch an amazing little boy. You're my Rookie. You are thmart. And you're throng. You thood up for yourthelf." Danny hugged Sam tight, "I'm tho proud of you."

"What that little boy said is wrong. It's not okay and it's not nice." Linda put a hand on Sam's back, "You are such a smart little boy." Linda hugged Sam with one arm and Danny with the other. Holding her two boys tight.

"I thoudn't hit people." Sam shook his head.

"You protected yourthelf." Danny told his son, "I'm proud of you."

"You are?" Sam asked.

"Of courth I am. You did  exactly what you're thupposed to do when thomeone tries to hurt you." Danny said to him. Linda watched as Danny dried their son's tears.

She saw him flinch in pain as he spoke, "We are very proud of you Sam. You did well. We'll talk more about it when we all get home okay?" Linda rubbed Sam's back. She kissed her husband's cheek as if her kiss could heal his pain.

The Reagan family fell into an uncomfortable silence while waiting for the doctor. Each of them thinking loudly about the questions that eluded them. Was Sean going to be okay? What was Jimmy's involvement? Who was the shooter? How was this connected to the bank robberies? When would they strike again? How did Juan Santiago fit into all of this? Would they ever feel safe again?

* * *

Jamie walked into the bar he found Jimmy at before he lawyered up. He was filled with an anger that had never filled him before. His brother was lying in the hospital with his jaw wired shut. Now his nephew was in surgery with a bullet hole through his shoulder. His father had been shot at. And Jimmy Giarusso was holding out on him. He was going to get his confession no matter what it took.

"Where's Jimmy Giarusso?" Jamie flashed a badge at the bartender.

"Don't know 'em." The bartender said.

"You know him or so help me I'll have this place swarming with more cops than you could have ever imagined in your life making sure everyone you serve is carded and that shotgun behind the bar is legal. I'll have this place filled with cops every night until I find Jimmy. Understand me?" Jamie threatened.

"He was here earlier. But he left. Two big guys went with him." The bartender told him.

"They say anything?" Jamie asked.

"Just some bitchin' about him stealin' their stash." The bartender said to Jamie.

"You hear anything else or see Jimmy, you give me a call. I find out you see him and I'll make good on my word." Jamie put his card on the bartop before walking out. If it took him every waking moment, he was going to scour the city for Jimmy Giarusso.

* * *

Back at the hospital, the Reagan family was waiting. The longer they waited the worse the scenarios in their head were. Finally, the doctor walked in, "Sean Reagan?" He said out loud.

"That's my husband." Lucy stood.

"He's out of surgery. Everything looks fine. The bullet passed cleanly and missed anything important." The doctor said, "He's a little groggy from surgery but if everything goes well we can release him in the morning." 

"Oh thank God. When can I see him?" Lucy asked.

"I'll get a nurse to show you to his room." The doctor smiled.

"Thank you." Lucy breathed a sigh of relief.

Linda hugged her daughter-in-law tight, "This is great news. He's going to be okay." 

Lucy nodded her head, "I was so worried." Lucy admitted.

"Me too." Linda said, "We should call Margaret and Kathleen. To let them know he's okay." 

"I'll get a hold of Jamie." Frank pulled his phone out to call Jamie and let him know what was going on.

Danny held Sam in his lap saying a silent prayer of thanks to whoever was watching over his son, keeping him safe, alive and watching him through surgery to be sure he would come home to his wife and children. 


	18. Chapter 18

 After spending time with Sean at the hospital Danny and Linda were headed home. They stopped and picked up pizza for the Reagan family. The Reagan house remained full of kids and grandkids. With Jack being pulled into the hunt for the shooter who shot his brother, Sean in the hospital and Lucy staying with him through the night, and  Jamie tracking down Jimmy, the threat of danger still loomed overhead. Danny wasn't taking any chances that Kathleen or the grandkids could be injured only a few houses away and Margaret was so close to her due date, Jamie had asked her to stay at Danny and Linda's in case she went into labor. 

When they got home Linda carried in the pizzas while Danny and Sam followed behind. 

"Mom!" Grace Reagan raced through the living room to her mother as Linda placed the pizzas on the kitchen island.

"Hey! How was your day?" Linda smiled.

"Good. There's a dance at school coming up. Can I go?" She asked while bouncing on her heels.

"What dance?" Linda grabbed plates from the cupboard.

Grace washed her hands to help her mother set the table, "It's the Spring Fling." Grace smiled, "And I really want to go. Can I?"

"We'll talk to your father about it after dinner. You and Faith go help your brothers and cousins wash up for dinner." Linda told her eldest daughter.

Grace turned to walk run out of the kitchen almost running into her Aunt, "Sorry Aunt Margaret!" Grace shouted over her shoulder as she went searching for her sister.

"Did she tell you about the dance she's dying to go to?" Margaret started filling sippy cups for the small children.

"Oh yeah. She's excited to go." Linda opened the pizza boxes, "I'm not sure if Danny will let her go. Not with everything that's going on and how scattered we all are. And now with Sean in the hospital. I don't think Danny will be happy to let Grace go to a school function without bodyguards and a bulletproof vest." Linda joked.

"Just wait till she starts dating." Margaret laughed.

"Who's starting dating?" Kathleen asked as she entered the kitchen, "Need any help with anything?" She carried the youngest Reagan, Caleb, in her arms.

"I'll trade you." Linda smiled, "I'll hold my grandson and you can bring the food to the table." Linda felt as if she just couldn't get enough snuggles with Sean and Lucy's infant baby boy.

Kathleen happily passed the cranky baby to his grandmother, "He's been fussy all afternoon." She said, "I tried to get him to nap but he just refuses today."

"I'll take him upstairs. I'll rock him a little bit in Spense's room for a while." Linda smiled, "Can you two handle dinner? Danny can't eat it. He was planning on showering and that scruff he's got going on the past few days from being in the hospital for a while." 

"Yeah. We got it." Kathleen smiled. She handed her mother-in-law Caleb's bottle, "Have a good nap, Little Man."

"I'll be down shortly. Grace and Faith can do the dishes together." Linda smiled.

"Go put your grandson to bed. We got the other kids." Margaret gently pushed Linda out of the kitchen.

Linda shuffled her children and grandchildren into the dining room on her way up the stairs to rock Caleb to sleep. At the top of the stairs, she could hear Danny harshly talking on the phone to someone. Linda frowned hearing him stress his jaw to talk so loudly while trying to stay clear. Linda placed Caleb in the playpen in Spense's room with his bottle, "Here you go, Sweetie-pie. I'll be right back." She kissed Caleb's forehead, "Drink that up like a big boy." She smiled. Linda left the bedroom, leaving the door open a crack. She walked towards her and Danny's bedroom to where he was now quiet. Linda edged the door open, "Danny?" 

Danny was sitting on the edge of their bed with his phone clenched in his hand, "You thould go eat 'ith the family." Danny said to her.

"I'll go down in a little bit. Caleb needed a nap so I'm getting him to sleep first." Linda told him.

"I'm thorry Linda. I didn't think I wath that loud." Danny sighed.

"You weren't. He's awake, drinking his bottle in the playpen in Spense's room. Everything alright?" She sat down beside her husband.

"Ith fine." Danny put an arm around Linda's shoulders pulling her close, "I can get Caleb to thleep. You go eat." Danny kissed the side of her head.

"Thought you were going to shower and clean up?" Linda scratched Danny's face gently.

"I'll put him to thleep firth. Go eat." Danny grinned.

"Okay." Linda nodded her head, "I love you." Linda said quietly as if she needed to make sure he knew it.

"Love you more." Danny replied.

"Love you the most." Linda kissed her husband's lips sweetly before going to join the family downstairs in the dining room.

* * *

Jamie Reagan refused to back down. He was determined to find Jimmy. First his brother, then his nephew. Jimmy was involved. Somehow. And Jamie wasn't going to rest until he spoke to Jimmy and figured out what was going on. Jamie drove past another bar when he saw a commotion in the back alley. Jamie pulled to the shoulder and called the assault in. Jamie jumped out of his car, "POLICE! Get off him! Back away!" Jamie drew his weapon. The assailant leaped off the man he was attacking and took off running. Then Jamie saw it. The person lying on the pavement was none other than the man he was looking for, "Jimmy!" Jamie checked his pulse. It was there but barely. Jamie pulled at his radio, "Detective Jamie Reagan. Need a bus forthwith to the Barbarian Pub on 56th and Broadway. Civilian stabbed and beaten. In pursuit of the suspect." Jamie relayed, "Hang in there Jimmy." Jamie said before he took off running after the man who fled the scene.

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

Jamie Reagan chased the perp through the back alleys jumping fences and racing between dumpsters.

"STOP! NYPD!" Jamie yelled. He was closing in on the perp, "STOP!" Jamie watched as the perp darted out into the busy street. Jamie was about to cross the street when a bus barrelled down the street. Jamie was forced to stop and wait for traffic to clear before crossing, "Shit!" Jamie cursed loudly, "Lost sight of the suspect. Headed into the Subway." Jamie relayed over his radio. Jamie kicked himself for losing the perp. The one solid lead they had. Jamie angrily ran back through the alleys to where Jimmy lay on the ground surrounded by NYPD and EMS. Jamie pushed himself faster and faster until he was on his knees beside EMS as they worked to stabilize Jimmy enough to get him into the ambulance.

"Jimmy! You gotta talk to me! Who was that guy? Who are you working for?" Jamie asked.

"Detective. We have to go. We have to take him." One of the EMTs said.

"I need a name, Jimmy!" Jamie ran alongside the gurney. Jamie knew the wound was bleeding too much. He had to get any information from Jimmy as soon as possible. Time wasn't on anyone's side, "C'mon Jimmy. Just hang on a little longer. Who stabbed you, Jimmy? Was it the same guy that hurt Danny?" Jamie watched as Jimmy slowly nodded his head. His skin was paling as he started to shake, "Okay. Good. Was it the same guy who shot at Frank and shot Sean?" Jimmy nodded his head once again, "What's his name, Jimmy? He beat your sister's husband. Shot your nephew. Give me his name." The ambulance raced through the street to the Flushing Medical Center. Jimmy was fading as the seconds went by, "Jimmy. Give me his name. Don't let Linda go through losing someone else because you stayed quiet. Give me his name." Jamie pushed harder and harder. He knew there was no way Jimmy was going to make it. He needed a lead to figure out what was going on. Knowing the shooting and the bank robbery was connected and Jimmy was tied up in the middle of it Jamie  _had_ to get the perps name, "You don't want Linda to be hurt. Just give me his name."

"D-D-Di-bl-Diablo." Jimmy stuttered. His voice catching in his throat. He gulped for air, "H-H-He th-th-i'k I t-talk." Jimmy gasped, "T-ook my mo'ey." Jimmy's voice crackled.

"Why'd you rob the banks, Jimmy? How did you do it?" Jamie asked.

"Teller." Jimmy whispered, "Not sp'osed to...go for...f-f-amily." Jimmy felt tears in his eyes, "Te...tell Lin'a...sorry." Jimmy's head tipped back, his chin in the air as his body, desperate for air, gasped loudly.

"You can tell her yourself. C'mon Jimmy." Jamie watched as the alarms started blaring, "What's happeneing?! Jimmy?!"

The doors to the ambulance burst open, "We're losing him fast!" One of the EMTs yelled to the ER nurse that opened the door first. Jamie ran behind them praying Jimmy would be spared. He may have done something horrible and been tangled up with the wrong people but he'd never intentionally hurt Linda or her family. There had to be more going on.

* * *

Linda had put most of the children to sleep. Grace, Ava, Emma, Maddie, and Faith were in Grace and Faith's bedroom talking while lying in bed. Will, Spense, and Gus were in Spense's room sound asleep already while Kathleen tried to get Elijah and Josh to sleep. Margaret was lying bed with Jo asleep on the bed beside her. Caleb was sound asleep in Linda and Danny's room where Danny lay in bed on his phone. 

"Okay girls. Time for lights out." Linda smiled at her daughters and granddaughters.

"Five more minutes!" Faith whined.

"Aw man!" Ava and Emma echoed.

"We're not tired!" Maddie smiled.

"Yeah, Mom! We don't want to go to bed yet!" Grace chimed in.

"Sorry girls. Bedtime. I love you all. Now go to sleep." Linda smiled. A round of 'love you too's' followed as she closed the bedroom door.

Linda checked in on the boys. Sam was in bed with his favorite stuffed animal clutched in his arms. Linda smiled at her son. He was so big in so many ways but he was still so small. It was bittersweet to watch him grow up. Charlie was three years younger than him but he was already surpassing Sam in certain areas. Charlie lay in a sleeping bag snoring softly. Linda felt her heart pull as she watched him sleep. It was such an intense time until Charlie was born. Her baby had a baby. Will and Gus lay as close to each other as possible. Matchbox cars lined between them. Linda giggled softly. The two of them were growing closer and closer as friends. They'd be trouble one day soon with those boys.

Linda knocked softly on the guest room where Kathleen was sleeping. She waited until Kathleen answered her knock before poking her head in the bedroom, "Do you need anything Sweetheart?" Linda asked.

"I think I'm alright." Kathleen grinned, "Jack called a little bit ago to say goodnight. Sounds like it's going to be a long night." Kathleen sighed, "I hate when he works nights." 

Linda smiled, "I used to tell Danny the same thing." 

"How's he feeling?" Kathleen asked.

"He's sore but he'll be okay." Linda tucked the blanket tighter around Josh, pushing his pacifier closer to his hand, "Jack will come home safe."

"He better." Kathleen joked, "He promised he'd bring me coffee in the morning." Kathleen smiled, "Everyone else asleep? Maddie and Gus didn't give you any trouble right?"

"None at all. They are all sleeping. Well, the girls might be awake still. They were chatting the last time I walked in there." Linda said.

"Sounds like nights when my sisters and I were home alone." Kathleen bit her bottom lip, "Well, I guess not my sisters anymore. That's still..."

"It's okay. They were a big part of your life." Linda said, "Have you talked to any of them recently?"

Kathleen shook her head, "Not in a while. It's like our family collapsed and I found my birth family and they all disappeared. Some of them got so mad they stopped talking to me."

"I'm sorry honey." Linda pulled her into a hug.

"Me too. But I got really lucky." Kathleen hugged back.

"Oh yeah?" Linda smiled.

"Marrying Jack was the best thing to ever happen to me. And I've never felt so welcome as you all make me feel. And my Dad and my Mom, my real ones, they're amazing. They love me and Jack and the kids. They are just so happy to have me back in their lives. I might have lost a family I thought was mine but it never really was mine. I found my own family with Jack. And that led to finding my birth family. I's day that's pretty lucky." Kathleen explained.

"We all love you so much. I can't imagine anyone better for Jack than you." Linda said honestly.

"Thanks, Linda." Kathleen said.

"You get some sleep. If you need anything Danny and I are just down the hall." Linda told her.

"Got it. Good night Linda." Kathleen smiled.

"Night." Linda left Kathleen's room heading for her own bedroom.

She opened the door quietly half expecting her husband to be sleeping. She smiled seeing him dozing with Caleb on his chest. One hand securely on Caleb's back as the baby drooled onto Danny's shirt. Linda closed the bedroom door before crossing the room. She gently lifted her grandson from Danny's chest.

"Wha?" Danny started to wake up.

"Shhh." Linda shushed him, "Just putting him down." Linda tucked Caleb in with his soft knitted blue blanket. Linda sat beside Danny, "How are you feeling?" She ran her fingers down the side of his face.

"Tired." Danny sighed. He put his phone on the nightstand to charge overnight, "Come to bed?" He asked her.

"I'm going to shower first." Linda smiled.

"I can join you." Danny said with a grin.

"You need to rest and take your pain medicine." Linda shook her head. She stood from the bed only to have Danny tug her back down. Linda lost her balance as he pulled at her arm. She landed on top of her husband, "You have been out of the hospital for less than twenty-four hours." Linda reprimanded him.

"Ith been a very long time." Danny wrapped his wife in his arms.

"And I will be happy to snuggle with you all night long. But you can't push yourself. You already signed yourself out early. I don't want you pushing yourself too hard." Linda's voice was filled with concern, "I promise. I won't be long." Linda pushed off Danny's body, "You keep the bed warm." She smiled as she walked into their bathroom. She had no idea that in less than a few hours she'd get a phone call that would shatter the small sense of peace she held now that her husband was home, where he belonged.

 


	20. Chapter 20

Danny was lying in bed with the case on his mind. How was Jimmy involved? Why was Sean targeted? Who was going to be next? He wondered if he should let the little kids go to school the following day. He knew they were keeping Charlie, Ava, Emma, and Caleb home. Seeing as how Sean was in the hospital and Lucy was staying with him they weren't sending their kids to school. He knew all the youngest were staying home from daycare as they had the past few days. He wondered if Grace would give them any problems. She loved going to school, seeing her friends, and even going to class. Danny was sure she'd be annoyed at having to stay home. Especially if he cited her safety as the reason she needed to stay in the house. Danny's phone quietly started buzzing on the bedside table. He grabbed it when Jamie's name lit up the screen.

"Jamie. Whath going on? Did you fin' him?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. Danny." Jamie sighed, "I found him."

"What happened? What did he have to thay for himself?" Danny's anger bubbled to the surface. Jimmy was the reason Danny was injured. He was there and did nothing while Danny was beaten and left for dead.

"Is Linda with you?" Jamie asked.

"No." Danny shook his head automatically, "Thee's in the other room. Why?"

"I found him. He was being assaulted by a perp. I called a bus. Danny, it was too late. He died before they could get him into emergency surgery. He had been stabbed and one of the knife wounds pierced a lung. His carotid artery was knicked and he bled out before they could get him from the ambulance to the operating room." Jamie told his brother.

"The perp?" Danny swore internally. He didn't know how he was going to break the news to Linda that she lost her brother.

"He slipped away. I lost him. But I have a name, and Jimmy gave me some info on how the bank jobs were done. I'm hoping it's enough to figure this whole thing out and catch the guy. Perp goes by the name Diablo. Apparently, Jimmy held a bank teller position. That's how they knew when to hit the banks and exactly where to dig the tunnels underneath. Jimmy wasn't there when the family was. They weren't supposed to go after family. But they thought Jimmy talked. That he was too close to NYPD. So they hit the bank as a warning to him. You were a punishment. Sean was a punishment. They took his money from the jobs. The closer we got to them the more they thought he talked. So they finally killed him." Jamie informed him, "The perp that killed Danny is the same guy who shot Sean and one of the guys involved in your assault. I'm going to find him, Danny. Jimmy gave me a lot of information. I'm headed back to the precinct to put it all together and track this guy down."

"Do we need to worry about anything here?" Danny wondered if Diablo was going after the Reagan family now that Jimmy was gone. He worried that since Diablo knew where he lived he'd attack them at home.

"I don't think so. It sounds like Jimmy being alive was the problem. Him talking and being too close to us was why they kept going after the family. To keep him in line. With him gone they have no reason to come after us. But I'd still appreciate you keeping an eye on Margaret and the kids." Jamie said honestly.

"Of courth." Danny said, "You be careful out there. Don't be thupid. Take back up wif you. Beaz will do it." Danny knew his former partner would always step up for the Reagan family. She and Linda had become close friends over the last few years, "And thee if you can recruit Thabler. He'll be willing to help if he can." Danny said. Any father would jump at the chance to help catch someone targeting his daughters family.

Linda walked back into her bedroom. She'd taken a quick shower, got herself ready for bed and grabbed Danny's pain medication from the bathroom, "I thought I told you to rest." Linda sighed at her husband. Danny was sitting up in bed with his phone against his ear. Linda saw Danny's eyes darken as he listened to whoever was on the other end. She placed the pill bottle on her bedside table before climbing into bed next to Danny, "What's going on?" She put her hand on Danny's arm.

"Okay. Thanksh." Danny nodded his head before ending the phone call. He sighed heavily.

"What happened?" Linda looked up at her husband.

Danny wrapped his arms around his wife. The news he had wasn't good. He didn't know how he was going to tell Linda about her brother. Danny's embrace tightened, "Thomthing happened." Danny said, "That wath Jamie."

"Is he okay?" Linda asked.

"He'th okay. Ith not him." Danny shook his head, "Ith Jimmy."

"What about Jimmy?" Linda pulled back from Danny only to have Danny hold her tighter.

"Honey. Jimmy was hurt. Jamie found him being beat by thome guy. Jamie got the guy off him and chathed the perp. He called a buth for Jimmy. They got there ath thoon ath they could." Danny's voice wavered slightly, "They thought he wath juth hurt. But when they got to the hothpital they found the knife woundth. They did everything they could."

Linda's eyes started to water, "No no no no no." Linda shook her head. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't be losing her brother. She didn't know how to deal with her husband injured, her son in the hospital and her brother's death at the same time.

"Oh, Linda." Danny said softly.

Linda turned her head, burying it into Danny's chest, "God No."

"He thaid they did everything for Jimmy. It juth wathn't enough." Danny kissed the top of Linda's head. He felt her tears leak through his shirt, "I'm tho thorry Baby."

"Oh my God." Linda sobbed. She was at a loss for words. While she knew Jimmy was involved with Danny's assault, he was still her brother. The news that he died was almost too much, "This can't be happening." Linda cried.

"Jamie will find the guy. Linda. He hath a lot of leadth. He'th going to find him." Danny promised.

"Oh God. I'm going to have to call my sister. Oh, my God. I was so mad at him. Danny, I was so angry with him. I didn't give him a chance to talk about much of anything. I was just so mad at him for what he did to you. And for what happened to Sean. I was so angry." Linda's body shook with sobs, "Oh God."

"It'th going to be okay." Danny tried to comfort his wife.

"No, it's not. If someone Jimmy was working with killed him then whose next? They got to you. In  _our_ yard. They got to Sean. Who next?" Linda asked, "They even got to Jimmy." Linda sniffled.

"No one elth." Danny shook his head, "Jamie ith already looking for thith guy. We don't think he'th a threat to the family. They were using the famly ath punithment for Jimmy. They thought he wath talking to copth."

"So they killed him?" Linda gasped.

"They thought there wath a leak. He wath in with a really bad group of guyth. But he gave Jamie a lot of information that will help catch thith guy. Jamie will do it." Danny swore.

"And it only cost Jimmy his life." Linda cried. She clung to her husband as the weight of losing a sibling washed over her. Danny held Linda while she cried in his arms. The unexpected death of her brother almost too much to handle. Linda curled into her husband as she tried to process what had happened to Jimmy. She swore she'd just talked to him. That she'd heard from him before Danny was hurt less than a week ago. Now she had to figure out how to grieve the loss of her brother while knowing he was the reason her son lay in a hospital bed and her husband's jaw remained wired shut.

 


	21. Chapter 21

Detective Jamie Reagan always felt he wasn't as good at his job as his brother Danny or even Joe. But he knew how to protect his family. He knew how to love them enough to keep them safe. He knew his job enough to be prepared for almost anything. He hadn't counted on Jimmy's death. But he was determined to find the man who called himself Diablo and stop the attacks on the Reagan family. Far too many of them have been hurt since the first bank job.

Jamie followed a lead he'd gained from looking through Jimmy's phone logs. He drove up the dark dirty nightclub that Jamie was sure, was breaking laws regarding sex and drugs. Jamie stepped out of the car with his partner, Detective Yates, at his side.

"Looks like we found our place." Yates noted, gesturing towards the neon sign flashing the name of the club.

"Appropriately named." Jamie said as they flashed their shields at the bouncer, stepping through the threshold to **Hell**. Jamie kept a hand ready to grab his weapon. The stench of sex filling his nose. The loud rumbling music making it near impossible to hear anything other than the rhythm pumping through the speakers. Jamie walked up to the bartender, "Excuse me!" Jamie shouted holding his shield out, "Looking for a guy named Diablo. You know him?" Jamie asked.

"Nope." The bartender shook his head, walking away.

"I could have this place crawling with uniforms in thirty seconds. Try again. Where can I find Diablo?" Jamie pressed the bartender to speak up. The bartender ignored Jamie's words going back to tending his already drunk patrons.

"He's not going to talk." Detective Yates said, "He's probably got everyone here under his thumb." 

"Someone needs to roll and quickly." Jamie looked around the club wondering who looked like they'd spill. His eyes zeroed in on a waitress. She was running from the back office, looking quite upset, "Follow the girl." Jamie and his partner took off after the woman through the crowd to the back of the club. If Jamie had known what was going on elsewhere in the city he'd have known this was a waste of his time.

* * *

"Detective Jack Reagan." Jack answered his work phone, "Ma'am. Ma'am. You're going to have to call and report this to nine-one-one. No, Ma'am. I can't help you." Jack sighed heavily. This wouldn't be the first time someone called their local precinct demanding to be put through to someone for help and Jack had to tell them to call nine-one-one and not his extension. The woman on the other line was hysterical, "Ma'am, I need you to take a big breath and calm down. What's your address Ma'am? I'll get a car to head that way but you need to call nine-one-one." Jack repeated. Jack's face lost color when he heard a gunshot ring out

A man's voice picked up the phone, "274 83rd Street. Apartment 4-J. Come alone or Kathleen will meet a fate worse than death." The man ended the phone call as abruptly as the gunshot.

"What was that about?" Detective Ingalls asked him. She'd noticed his demeanor change from aggravated to concerned in a seconds flash.

"I think we have a homicide." Jack said, "Radio a bus but hold everyone back until my go ahead. I need to call my wife."

"What?" Detective Ingalls asked.

"C'mon. I've got an address. Apartment on 83rd. You're my back up." Jack told her. He pulled his cell phone out of his back pocket quickly hunting for Kathleen's name.

"We're not doing this together?" She grabbed her coat, following Jack out of the precinct.

"He said to come alone. I have no idea what this is." Jack explained, "Just stay back and let's see what's going on."

"What's going on is that you're being stupid." Detective Ingalls said boldly, "You're not going alone into some apartment alone with God knows who doing God knows what. Look, Jack, we all know what happened to Sean but going off half-cocked on some random phone call isn't exactly the smartest move to make. Talk to me. Tell me what's going on. What happened on the phone?

"Sean isn't the reason why I'm going alone." Jack shook his head.

"Then what's going on? You're going to have to give me more information here partner." Detective Ingalls stood her ground, "Why do you need Kathleen? Oh my God?! Is she okay?"

Jack sighed heavily, "When I know what's going on you'll know. In the meantime get that bus, follow me but stay away and get the units on my house to do a check. I want to make sure everyone is okay." Jack slammed his driver's door shut as he quickly hit the button for his wife's cell phone praying she'd pick up.

* * *

The man sat alone in the darkened apartment. The dead body of the elderly woman who lived here lying on the floor beside him. Death didn't bother him. It was the living that he couldn't stand. The living that hurt others. death was never more than a proper end to a beginning. He hadn't meant to let things work out like this. But he had a few loose ends to tie up and the death of Detective Jack Reagan would put a nice bow atop the package he was to send to his handlers the following day. He could see the headlines now, "NYPD Detective slain in the line of duty" Of course there wouldn't be a picture o the corpse. After all, Jack Reagan would be in far too many pieces to be put together for a sobering picture of the NYPD Detective who lost his life. They'd use a family photo. Maybe one with just him, his wife and kids. Eventually, the public would find another sob story to turn to. But the Reagan family would always have that gaping hole in their hearts. The one only Jack was able to fill. How beautiful would it be if this was the straw that broke Linda Reagan as well? First her brother, then her son. Then maybe herself. It would put such a dent in the Reagan family it just might force them to fall from the pedistool they lived on for so many years. Higher than the rest of the City. Breeding enough children for a small army. Keeping the NYPD filled with their last name. But if he could just push them over the edge, there's no criminal in the City, that wouldn't think of him as a God amongst them.

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

Jamie Reagan and his partner followed the woman out of the club through the back entrance. She stood alone in the dark alley next to the dumpsters as she pulled a cigarette out. She didn't hear or didn't care when the door shut behind Jamie, "Ma'am." Jamie said, "NYPD. Can we talk to you for a minute?"

"I didn't do nothing." The woman took a long puff, "I didn't see nothing. I know nothing."

"Okay but you look upset. Is there anything I can help you with?" Jamie asked. Maybe if he could get her talking he could find out what was going on.

"Nope." She shook her head.

"Are you okay?" Jamie pressed harder, willing her to say something he could work with.

"You know what's wrong with you cops?" She spun on her heel, "You never know when to give up. Like now."

"Maybe you can help me." Jamie took a step towards her, "I'm looking for a guy named, Diablo." He watched her body language as she stiffened, "You know him?"

"I told you. I know nothing." The woman's hands started to shake as she lied.

"That who gave you that black eye?" Jamie pointed out the fresh bruise forming on her face, "He won't hurt you again. Let me help you."

"He didn't do this. And even if he did. You can't help me. Once you get stuck with him, you stuck till you die." The woman shook her head.

"I think that's what happened to a friend of mine. His name was Jimmy. Diablo took him out. Now I need to find him." Jamie told her honestly. He knew he wouldn't get anywhere by lying to the woman.

"Jimmy was a rat bastard. He deserved it." The woman stubbed her cigarette out on the brick wall of the club.

"What did he do?" Jamie asked.

"Look, it ain't just me. I got kids at home. Mouths to feed. D catches me talking to you and I'm dead. I'm not a pig. I ain't squealing to nobody." She walked back towards the club only to have Jamie grab her arm.

"Help me and I can help you." Jamie told her. He turned to block her from the view of the street should someone pass by.

"You can't help me." She told him.

"But I can have child services check up on you. And judging by how bad you're jonesing I'd guess they won't like what they see. You tell me where I can find Diablo and maybe I'll put in a good word for you with them. Maybe get you into a program where you don't lose your kids." Jamie knew it was a high stake bet but he had to take it. She was the only lead to Diablo. He could feel it. It was now or never.

The woman waged an internal battle. Talk to the cops or lose her kids. She sighed. As much as she was under Diablo's thumb she wasn't as brain-dead as his other girls, "Don't come near my kids." She ripped her arm out of Jamie's grasp, "All I know is that once Jimmy yapped, D took it as a personal sign to take out anyone associated with him. Jimmy's got cop family and his blabbing took down two bank hits D was invested in. He doesn't like people screwing with his money. So he took out Jimmy and went on his way to take the rest of Jimmy's family out. You know that cop that was hit next to the Commissioner?" She asked, "He's part of Jimmy's family. D sent for him too. Word on the street is that D is hunting the other kid next. Then Jimmy's sister and brother. I heard he already had a one-on-one with the brother. That enough to leave me alone?" She asked. She knew she'd have to run tonight. She knew that if she didn't take off Diablo would find out she ratted him out and hunt her down. He would do it even if she ran but maybe she could get a head start if she left quietly.

"Where is he?" Jamie asked.

"Got a place in the Bronx. He ain't in the club. Maybe he's there? I don't know." She shrugged her shoulders.

"This pans out to be a lie, I'm coming back. Children's services and bracelets in hand." Jamie told her. He looked towards his partner, "Let's go." He stalked out of the back alley letting the woman go. He knew she'd be on her way out of the club soon enough. Maybe, just maybe, he'd scared her into getting some help. But he knew she'd just as likely fall back under the spell of someone else in another part of the city. He just hoped she'd come to her senses and get out. Right now, he needed to call Jack, check up on the family, and hunt down Diablo's address in the Bronx.

* * *

Jack Reagan pulled up to the curb outside the apartment building he was called to. He carefully walked into the entryway noticing the lock on the door had been broken. He'd just gotten off the phone with his wife, then his grandfather. After being sure his family was safe at home made Jack relieved that they would stay that way, no matter what happened inside the apartment. Jack walked up the stairs not wanting to trap himself in one of the elevators. He walked down the corridor with his weapon drawn noticing the door to apartment 4-J was slightly open. He tapped it open with his foot, sweeping the room side to side before entering. The room was pitch black. Curtains were drawn tight to keep the street light out.

"I'm here. What do you want?" Jack asked in the open air. He had almost no time to react when the hammer came crashing down on his head from behind.

* * *

Jamie's siren wailed as he made his way to 83rd street. As soon as he talked to Jack's partner he knew his nephew was sent to a trap.

"Get me every available unit on the scene now. I need eyes in there." Jamie said over the radio, "We can't let him take down Jack. If it's Diablo up there he'll kill him." Jamie told his partner.

"And if it's not we're going to tip him off that we're on to him and push him to get to Linda and Danny." Jamie's partner, Detective Yates, said.

"I've already got that taken care of." Jamie said.

* * *

Inside the Reagan house, Linda stood at the top of the stairs. The children slept soundly while Frank and Danny carefully secured their home.

"Danny. Do you really think he's stupid enough to come here?" Linda walked down the stairs to see her husband.

"I 'fink you need to thay upthairth." Danny put a hand to her cheek. He could see the bags under her eyes that he wasn't sure he'd seen before.

"What about Sean and Lucy?" Linda asked.

"Hothpital ith thecure. I've taken care of that already." Danny promised. In truth, he'd been scared for his son's safety as well and with his pull as Captain and a Reagan, pulled as many uniforms as they could spare to secure Sean's hospital room.

Linda nodded her head, "You're not at your best." She said gently pressing her fingers to his jaw checking the swelling.

"I'm fine." Danny lied, "We're juth going to do one more check." Danny told her, "Go upthairth."

Linda sighed heavily, "Alright."

Danny waited until his wife was safely tucked upstairs with an officer standing guard at the base of the steps and two more in the foyer before joining his father in the kitchen.

"You going to tell me about Jack now?" Danny knew when his father ducked out of the room he'd heard his eldest son's name. He waited until they were alone to confront him about it.

* * *

Jamie Reagan stood a block down from the apartment complex where Jack had entered nearly thirty minutes earlier. Instinct knew Jack was in trouble but instinct could get him and a team of cops killed if they didn't tactically get up there.

"We've got a perimeter set up here and here." Sergeant Michaels of the ESU pointed on the map, "Two teams ready to go up, explosives experts on the scene as well as sharpshooters. He want's to bargain we've set up for it." 

"If he's already killed Detective Reagan, he'd have left the building by now. The fact that he's holding up leads me to believe Detective Reagan is still alive." Jamie said.

"We swing in with some flashbangs and it could compromise his safety. Could spook the perp." Sergeant Michaels said.

"Or it could stun him enough to get in there. You have another idea?" Jamie asked.

"It's risky. We wait him out and he could kill between now and then." Sergeant Michaels sighed. There was no good plan. Waiting the perp out could get Jack killed. Going in hot could get him killed. And using the building super to gain access to the apartment was a trick the perp was sure to not fall for. They needed something else. They needed a safety net. They needed to push him out of the building to take him out, "Fire alarm." Sergeant Michaels looked over at Jamie, "We hit the alarm. During the noise, we get people out of their apartments, shuffled downstairs, see if it draws him out. It probably won't but we can go in hot. He'll be disorientated from the alarm and off his balance enough that it would give us a small window to get in there before he comes to his senses and takes out Detective Reagan."

"How long to coordinate with FDNY?" Jamie asked.

"Fifteen minutes." Sergeant Michaels was already calling the Fire Cheif to get authorization for a joint operation.

* * *

Back in Danny's home, he stood in the kitchen with his father, "I don't have much on Jack right now." Frank said honestly.

"Wath going on?" Danny asked unwilling to take no answer to his question.

"Perp called Jack to the scene of a homicide. We think he's holding Jack in there. ESU is on the scene now. And Jamie." Frank told him, "As soon as I know something. You'll know."

Danny opened his mouth to speak when the back door crashed open. The kitchen was filled with smoke as a smoke bomb was hurled through the glass, "Get down!" Danny yelled through his wired jaw. He pulled his weapon out quickly aiming it at the door. The smoke burned Danny's eyes, choking the air out of his body. His vision blurred as he tried to stand and prepare for the fight to keep his family safe. Frank was quick but not quick enough. One of the men pushed his way through holding a gun to Frank's head.

"Ah. We meet again." The man who had given Danny the broken jaw stepped into the kitchen, a mask over his face allowing him to breathe through the smoke, "Allow me to introduce my boss." He smiled evilly. From the front hall, Danny heard the sounds of the front door being broken down and the unmistakable slap of hand to hand combat.

"I should have never trusted that bastard, Jimmy. Look at all the extra work I have to do to clean up after him." Diablo walked into the kitchen with a flourish of power emitting from him. He was used to getting what he wanted by any means necessary. Danny's ears were bleeding as he stood in his kitchen. The blast from the smoke bomb jumbling his brain too soon after he was released from the hospital, "Do you have any idea how much money that bastard took from me? Now I'm going to take from him." Diablo raised his gun, put his finger on the trigger.

When the shot rang out Danny felt as if he couldn't breathe. Time froze for what seemed like eons. He watched as the man holding a gun to Frank's head dropped to the floor, The shot had come from behind Danny. He risked a glance over his shoulder to see his daughter-in-law swinging the gun back around to face Diablo.

The firefight was quick. Diablo swearing and firing blindly while Danny covered Kathleen. Frank steadied his gun taking out one of Diablo's men with a clean shot to the head. Kathleen ducked around the corner of the refrigerator as she tried to line up a shot that would take out the large man standing in the doorway. Diablo fired into the smokey haze of the kitchen nearly hitting Danny in the shoulder. Danny crouched by the kitchen island knowing that he wouldn't be able to get a shot at Diablo. Not with his eyes still burning from the gas. His hands balled into tight fists as he holstered his weapon. He said a silent prayer as he lunged for Diablo's waist. 

Danny shot at him like a missile hitting him with enough force to knock him backward. The two tumbled outside, fists swinging hard at each other. Diablo pinned Danny landing a few good punches to his opponents face. Danny felt his insides breaking as Diablo hit him. He grabbed Danny's head slamming it hard on the ground beneath him. Danny felt the bones shift beneath his fist as he cracked Diablo, shattering his eye socket. He gripped the larger man flipping him over. The move sent the two of them crashing through the patio railing onto the snow below. Danny felt the wood splinter around him sticking him through his shirt sleeve. He pinned Diablo beneath him as his hands flew into his body. Danny slammed his fists into Diablo's stomach knocking the wind out of him. His vision still foggy, he pummelled the man responsible for the death of his brother-in-law. Responsible for his son in the hospital and his other in danger. He beat the man who beat him, leaving him for dead. Danny saw Linda's worried eyes in the back of his mind. He could feel the fear she held inside knowing he almost died in their own backyard. Danny swore as he beat Diablo. He pulled his weapon from its place at his side, jamming it against Diablo's temple. His blood roared in his ears, blocking out the shouts from his father and officers on scene. This man. This monster was hellbent on destroying Danny's family. All because Jimmy was Linda's brother. He didn't deserve to live. Danny felt the last thread of anger snap as he put his finger on the trigger. 

"DANNY!" Linda shouted, "DANNY! STOP! DON'T DO IT!"

Danny body was on fire as he held the gun to Diablo's head. The man lay on the ground, not moving, bleeding onto the snow. Linda's voice pierced the rush of blood in his ears.

"Danny!" Linda took a cautious step off the porch, "Danny. He's not going anywhere." Linda could see that Danny had slipped away from himself for a moment. Lost in the anger and fear of his family being in danger. She'd seen his hands shake as he tried to regain control over himself. She knew that Danny was nothing if not protective of his family. Linda knew he'd do anything for his wife and children. But she couldn't let him do this. Cops filled the backyard pointing their guns at Diablo as if daring him to make one wrong move so they could shoot him, "Danny." Linda said softer as she approached him, "The kids need to see you." She knew it was a low blow but it was half true. Once Kathleen had raced downstairs, the shouts, and gunshots had woken the house up. Margaret was huddled inside Grace and Fatih's bedroom with all the children trying to keep everyone calm. 

Danny slid his gun back to the safety of his holster and grabbed his cuffs off his belt. He flipped Diablo onto his stomach, "Thomeone read him his righth." Danny pushed to his feet immediately wishing he hadn't tried to stand. His brain sloshed around as if he'd been drunk as a skunk during the fight. He felt the blood trickle down his face. His vision was still murky and he was sure he broke his ribs again.

"You need to get to a hospital." Linda told him.

Danny staggered over to his wife grateful for his father helping support him until he could sit on the porch, "Jack?" Danny looked at his father.

"I was just notified that Jack is okay. ESU swarmed the building and took out Diablo's brother. Turns out they were double-crossed by Jimmy who was skimming money from both of them. They went after Sean and Jack after finding out Jimmy was connected to Linda and to you and to the NYPD. Diablo was coming for you and her tonight." Frank told him, "I think he got more than he bargained for." 

"Kathleen. Oh, thit!" Danny started to stand.

"She's alright." Frank put a hand on his son's shoulder, "She's one hell of a shot." Frank grinned, "Margaret is upstairs. Jamie and Jack are on their way here. The kids are alright but shaken up."

Danny nodded his head only to have Linda hold it still, "Stop moving so I can look at you." She huffed. She was angry. She was pissed that he'd gotten himself hurt again. But he was bleeding and in pain and Linda needed to do something before she yelled at him for almost losing himself. The only time she'd seen him like that was when he first came back from overseas. His temper would snap and he wouldn't be himself. She'd seen him angry multiple times. But angry enough to kill? Linda felt a pool of uneasiness in her belly wondering what had made him snap. She'd been raped and kidnapped and she'd seen the hot temper in his eyes. But he always concerned himself with her before beating the perp to a pulp. Before he almost killed. What had changed? She wondered. The man who attacked their home tonight might be behind bars. The person responsible for hurting Sean and putting Jack in danger was in custody. The person responsible for killing her brother wasn't a threat anymore. So why did she still see the fury in her husband's eyes as she cleaned him up? Linda moved aside as the EMTs started to take over.

"I'm not going to a hospital. I'm fine." Danny shook his head.

"Danny." Linda pressed. 

"I'm fine." Danny said, "He didn't break anything that wasn't already broken." 

"Your ears were bleeding." Linda said.

"And it wath only a little and ith thopped. Linda. I'm fine." Danny told her.

Linda knew he was right. He was injured but it wasn't anything she wasn't equipped to handle. His knuckles were bloody and bruised but she could patch them up with her first aid kit. He might have a concussion and she'd still be able to take care of it at home. She looked over at the EMTs who didn't know what to do before sighing, "At least let me clean you up before you see the kids." Linda said. The fight may be over but whatever battle Danny was fighting was still raging inside. Linda could see it in the way he walked back into the kitchen. In the way he let her clean his wounds and treat what she could. Linda watched him settle their children in bed while wondering why it felt like things weren't over yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. It's been a while. I've had some personal stuff going on lately and I haven't been up to writing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I've got one or two more to finish out the story then onto the next adventure for the Reagan family! :)


	23. Chapter 23

A few short hours later, locks were changed on both the back and front doors of the Reagan house. Jamie was at the precinct working diligently alongside his partner to interview the perps who crashed into Danny and Linda's home. Jack was asleep beside his wife in the guest room at his parents. Frank had retired to his bedroom as soon as the house was once again secure trusting his men to keep watch over his family through the night. The threat might be eliminated but the extra protection detail didn't hurt to keep everyone at ease for the night. Linda lay in her bed. The other half of it empty wondering when Danny would come up. He needed to rest. He was only out of the hospital because he pushed for it, and now with a fist fight under his belt, he needed to listen to her and lay down. She thought about how he hadn't quite seemed himself. It took her voice to snap him back while he pummeled the man who entered their home wanting to harm them. That wasn't normal for Danny. Something else must be going on for him to look so...Linda searched her brain for the right word. Lost. She thought. That's what it looked like. He looked lost.

After laying in bed for forty-five minutes Linda threw the covers back. If he wasn't coming to bed, then maybe she could at least get him to lay down. She knew he should take more painkillers and that he should at least be relaxing somewhere. She peeked in on the kids who had all piled into Grace and Faith's bedroom as it was the largest of the kid's rooms. She laughed softly seeing them scattered on the floor, some in sleeping bags, some just curled up with blankets and pillows. She saw Margaret asleep on Grace's bed with Caleb's feet propped up on her belly. Any day they were expecting the newest Reagan to arrive. Linda shut the door quietly as not to wake anyone and made her way downstairs. She frowned when the first floor was dark and quiet. Linda walked carefully through the living room on her way to the kitchen when the light from the open basement door caught her eye. She walked down the steps hearing Danny's punches land solidly on the punching bag he kept down there. Linda walked over to the spare couch, sitting on the arm of it to watch her husband. He had tossed his shirt to the side, standing in a pair of sweatpants and bare feet as he swung his fists. No doubt a certain man in mind as he beat the bag. Linda studied his body. The sweat dripping down his back. His muscles firm and powerful with each hit. She watched his concentration stay with the movement of the bag as it swung back to him. She winced when he swung his leg up, kicking the bag away. She saw his body jerk in pain from the movement. As she stared at him, she saw the bruises on his skin and the stitches. She watched as he breathed heavier and heavier as he pushed himself. His movements started to slow as his breathing became heavier until he caught the bag on the backswing. Danny tore off his gloves, tossing them aside.

He turned to grab his bottle of water off the coffee table when he saw her. Linda was sitting on the arm of the couch staring at him. Her robe drawn around her as she sat in her pajamas.

"You should sit down." Linda said quietly.

"I'm fine." Danny carefully sipped his water hating that his jaw was wired shut. He hated that he couldn't speak properly. That he couldn't eat. That he could feel water dribble down his chin as he tried to drink from the bottle. He couldn't even kiss his wife the way he wanted because of his damn jaw and that cut him deeper than almost anything. He saw the look in Linda's eyes. The fear when he was in the hospital. He wanted desperately to kiss it away for her. To take her mind off his pain. But with a good two months of recovery, he knew it would be a long time before he'd be able to kiss her the way she deserved to be kissed.

"You're not fine." Linda countered, "You're having a hard time breathing and your hand is bleeding again." Linda pointed out, "Danny, you should come to bed."

"I'll be up later." Danny tried to brush her off. He couldn't go to bed. Not yet. Not when he had so much rage built up inside. He needed to hit something. Right now he just needed a break to breathe. His ribs weren't giving him any help as he beat the punching bag.

Linda watched as Danny paced. He looked winded and as if he'd pass out any second, "At least sit down for a few minutes." Linda grabbed Danny's hand as he walked closer to the couch.

Danny pulled out of her grip, "I'm fine." He mentally kicked himself as he watched her eyes flash from concern to hurt back to concern. If he wasn't so good at knowing her, he'd have almost missed the hurt he saw. Danny shook his head and sat on the couch, "I just need to catch my breath." 

"You need more than that." Linda pulled a bottle of pain medicine from the pocket on her robe, "Drink this." She instructed him, "You're in pain. And don't say you're fine because that's a lie." She turned over his hand, "I'll be right back." She escaped up the stairs to the kitchen and back down in under three minutes. Linda walked over to the couch, bandaging his hand, "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"Nothing." Danny shook his head. He couldn't tell her. He couldn't tell her that seeing his daughter-in-law take down a man holding a gun to his father's head, seeing the man that almost killed him, having a gun pointed at him by a man who wished him dead solely because Jimmy was Linda's brother, made his blood boil. It got under his skin to see just how powerless Diablo and his men had made him. He couldn't speak or eat. He couldn't defend his family. He couldn't work. He was defenseless when Diablo walked into his kitchen. If it hadn't been for Kathleen's quick thinking and good aim things would have turned out differently and Danny knew it. He couldn't' tell Linda how he was feeling. He was the man. He was supposed to protect her and their family. Yet, what had he done? Fell right into Diablo's trap the first time and walked into it the second time. He couldn't admit he was useless as long as his jaw was wired shut and his body ached with every move. She didn't need to know that he was feeling sorry for himself. He didn't want hers or anyone else pity about the situation. Besides, she'd just panic about him going back to work and he didn't want to dump that on her. He didn't want her to be scared this could happen again. No. It was better to push it aside and get her to believe he was fine.

"You're thinking loudly for someone who has nothing going on and is fine." Linda frowned, "Danny, talk to me."

"Linda, it'th nothing. Alright?!" Danny said with more force than intended.

"What happened to not lying to each other?" Linda sat in front of him on the coffee table. She knew her husband. Something was wrong, "I'm not trying to piss you off. I can see you're already there." Linda sighed, "So just tell me what's eating at you and maybe I can help fix it." Linda tried to get him to talk to her. Danny sighed but didn't answer, "Is it something I did? Is it me being down here that's ticking you off? Did I do something wrong?" Linda asked knowing he'd always answer questions if they were about her.

Danny shook his head, "It'th not you. It'th nothing to do with you."

Linda knew she'd get nowhere if she kept pushing. She watched his breathing even out slowly. Satisfied he wasn't about to pass out any longer Linda rose from the coffee table, "Will you come to bed?" She asked, "You don't have to tell me what's going on. But just come to bed. You need to rest."

"I'll be up later." Danny walked over to where his gloves lay on the floor. He picked them up without another word and slipped them on. Linda retreated back up the stairs as the sound of him hitting the bag once again filled the basement.

* * *

The following morning found the Reagan's heading back to their own business. The children back to school and most of them back to work. Linda stayed home to keep an eye on Danny and to be sure he took his medication on time. With how he was acting last night she wasn't sure he'd ignore doctors orders and skip the doses. Linda waited until the shower turned on in their master bathroom before acting on her plan. She needed to know what was going on with her husband. He wasn't talking to her. He was shutting her out completely. When he finally came to bed long after she'd laid down again he turned his back on her. It was almost as if he didn't want to deal with her even in sleep. Linda slipped into the bathroom, setting her glasses on the counter. She shimmied out of her yoga pants and sweatshirt before stepping into the steaming shower behind her husband. Linda slipped her arms around his waist pressing her lips to his back.

"Linda." Danny started to protest.

"Shh." She rested her head against him, "I miss you." She said softly. It was a true statement. They'd fought and pulled away from each other over the decades together but she never felt as detached from him as she did last night, "You're muscles are so tight. You're wound up everywhere." Linda slid her hands to his hips, and up his back, "It's like you're carrying all this weight but you won't tell me about it so I can't help." She dug her fingers into his shoulders hoping to relieve the tension she saw there.

"I'm...." Danny started to speak.

"Fine. Yeah. I know." Linda finished his sentance, "Please tell me what's going on with you." She lightly kissed his back again, "I'm worried about you." 

Danny felt his head roll back as she massaged his shoulders, "I let you down." Danny said softly.

"When?" Linda asked.

"Kathleen thouldn't have been the one to thoot the perp. It thould have been me." Danny spit out everything he'd been holding back. How he knew he was feeling sorry for himself and it would get him nowhere. How he felt at fault for being so injured he wasn't as quick on his feet as he felt he should have been. How he felt terrified to see his daughter-in-law shoot to kill someone in their kitchen. How he knew that if he didn't take down Diablo he'd go after the family tucked away upstairs. He told her how he hated that he felt as if he was useless in his current state of health and everything that had been weighing on his mind.

Linda spread her hands down his back kneading the muscles as he talked. She felt some of the stress lift away but the hard knots stayed no matter how much pressure she put on them, "Danny. Do you really think you are so bad off you can't do  _anything_?" Linda asked.

"I can't even kith you." Danny sighed in exasperation.

Linda's hands stalled, "What?" She wiggled her way in front of her husband, sighing softly as the hot water pelted her, "You've kissed me since you woke up." She reminded him.

"Not like I want to." Danny brushed Linda's wet hair away from her face.

"Give yourself a few more weeks. You need time to recover." Linda placed her palm on his jaw.

"And in the meantime, I can't eat, I can't talk, I can't..." Danny was caught off guard when Linda planted her lips on his. She looped her arms around his neck pulling him close. Danny automatically let his hands rest on the small of her back. Linda nipped at his bottom lip before moving down his jaw and back up again. She was careful of the wires in his mouth as she poured her heart into the kiss. When the parted Linda was proud of herself for leaving her husband looking slightly dazed, "Linda." 

"I think you're wrong about the kissing thing." She smiled softly. Linda turned the water off, "Very wrong about the kissing thing." Linda reached out of the shower to grab two large fluffy towels.

"It'th not juth that." Danny stepped out of the shower wrapping the towel around his waist.

"No. It's not." Linda shook her head. She might not be able to solve all of his problems or even give him an answer. But this she could do. And she could do it well. she could love him, "You might not be able to kiss me the way you want but you can touch me." Linda dropped the towel to the floor after quickly drying herself. She took Danny's hand in hers, "I want you to touch me, Danny." Linda trailed her fingertips across the top of the towel he'd draped around his waist, "Show me what you can do with your hands." She said softly. Linda leaned into her husband pressing a sweet kiss to the middle of his chest, just above his heart, "Take me to bed." She slid her hands around his neck locking her fingers together behind him, "I love you, Danny." She whispered.

Danny wasn't sure who made the first step out of the bathroom but he knew where he was headed once they'd cleared the threshold, "God, Linda. I love you." He backed her up until she hit their mattress. Linda climbed backward pulling Danny on top of her. She caught the towel with one hand pulling it free of his waist as they settled. Danny stared at his wife beneath him. He knew every inch of her skin, yet it never ceased to excite him when he saw her naked beneath him. Linda laid still under his gaze as if he was stalking his prey. Linda used the moment to her advantage. She hooked her legs around his waist flipping the two of them over.

She smiled at the look of surprise in his eyes, "Someone's been teaching me well." Linda taunted her husband. She leaned down close kissing him slowly this time. She trailed kisses down his jaw, to his neck, stopping to feel his pulse beneath her lips before making her way back up again. Danny's fingers lazily trailed up and down her sides, "You know, you might have limited range of movement with your mouth but nothing is wrong with mine." Linda murmured as she kissed her way down his body. Pausing at each bruise, each stitch, each scar on his body, kissing them as if she could heal him with her love. Danny felt the air leave his lungs as his wife's mouth sunk down on him. Her tongue swirled around sending his blood to his belly. Linda slowly bobbed up and down feeling her husband's reaction to her mouth. She pressed her tongue flat against the underside of him as she came back up. The harder he became the harder she sucked. Desperate to help him relieve the tension she saw in his body. Linda felt Danny's fingers in her hair as her head moved up and down. She wrapped a hand around him adding more pressure as she sucked. She heard him swear as she took him all in, letting him hit the back of her throat. She felt the vein underneath him swell before he shot down her throat. His hand pulled at her hair as his body contracted. Linda wasted no drop as she licked him clean. With a kiss on the tip, she pulled her head back, replacing her lips with her hand, "Touch me, Danny." Linda said softly, "Put your hands on me."

Danny didn't have to be told twice. He flipped them over pinning her beneath him. One hand greedily slid down her body, between her legs while the other took its time. He rolled her nipple between his forefinger and thumb only to trace his way from one peak to the next. Danny could feel his wife, already warm and wet. He dipped two fingers inside her as he explored her body with his other hand. Linda arched her back as Danny slid a third finger into her. Danny settled himself between her legs, one hand pumping slowly in and out of her, drawing it out just enough to keep her on edge while the other barely touched her leaving her wanting more. Danny hitched Linda's legs up over his shoulders. It was going to be hard and fast. He knew he wouldn't be able to draw it out. He saw the same flash of recognition cross Linda's eyes. She was desperate for him. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her. Danny's hand slipped out of his wife leaving her empty for only a second before he slid inside her. The warm velvet vice had clamped around him as he pulled back slamming into her again. Danny slipped his hands into his wife's holding them above her head as he pushed into her. Linda cried out his name as he positioned his hips to meet hers. Danny felt her clench around him. Warmth gushed over him as he continued to thrust. He felt heat build through his body as he relentlessly slid in and out of his wife. Danny felt her body tighten a second time with no rebound as he picked up the pace. Danny felt Linda's hands curl around his as her body orgasmed once again. She was barely able to catch her breath before his hand was between the two of them rubbing the tiny nub on her, instantly pulling her heat south. Danny felt himself hold back wanting to push her once again. The way her mouth parted softly, his name on her lips, her eyes closed and her head back. Danny wanted to burn that image into his brain. The image of his wife thoroughly sated. Danny felt a gush of warm liquid surround him as he snapped his hips. Linda pulled a hand free tugging him down by his neck.

"I love you." She breathed out in a cloud of arousal. Three simple words. She'd said them many times and in many ways to him before. This time there was arousal behind them. Trust. Need. Pleasure. Care. Love. Danny felt unable to hold back any longer. He shot long thick ropes inside his wife. The heat from her husband filling her. She gently pressed her lips to his as his body buzzed from it's high. Linda's legs fell to his back as he started to pull out only to have her lock her ankles at his waist, "Stay." She breathed heavily, not ready to let go of the fullness she felt. Danny let himself lay on top of his wife, being careful of his weight. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, fluttering over her eye's, to the tip of her nose, before reaching her lips.

"I love you." Danny replied to his wife who was holding his gaze. Danny slipped out of Linda, shifting the two of them so Linda could lay her head on his shoulder.

"Told you, you were wrong about the kissing thing." Linda teased him lightly. Danny hummed softly as he let his eyes close. He'd been so worked up he'd barely rested. Now that he was content his body wanted to shut down. Linda heard his voice catch a bit of sleep to it. She drew lazy patterns on his chest and stomach as she felt him nod off. She knew they'd still have to figure out how this injury would change things. It certainly had already started to change how Danny reacted to certain situations. Unavoidable situations. Linda worried how it would affect his future. She sighed softly listening to Danny's rhythmic breathing. She squinted to see the time on the clock. They had a few hours before any of the kids were due home. She pulled the blanket up around the two of them curling into her husband's side. She felt his grip tighten around her keeping her from moving too far away from him. For a few more hours, she thought, they could stay here. Stay in their bubble of ecstasy, lust, and love. Then she'd have to call her sister and start the process of planning her brothers funeral and making sure her children were home safe. She'd have to check in with Sean and Lucy as well as see how Margaret was doing. With all the stress happening recently Linda wondered if that would start Margaret's labor. Kathleen had a birthday coming up, and Sean and Lucy had an anniversary around the corner. Life would carry on just as hectically as normal for the Reagan family. Linda wondered, in the back of her mind, if this injury would be the last one for Danny. Would it be the one that takes his badge? She hoped not. Being a cop was as important to him as being a husband and father. Linda shook her head softly as if freeing herself from the racing thoughts. No matter what, she'd stand beside her husband. Not in front of him to lead him or behind him to follow but at his side. ready and willing to fight any battle with him. Ready for the vultures that might seek out their family. Ready for the unknown and for the uncertainty of life ahead of them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Margaret will have the baby next story. I planned for it this time but it didn't work out that way and I'll throw in Grace kissing a boy since that didn't work the way I intended either for this one. :) Till next time! Thanks for reading and sticking with this one for so long between chapters!


End file.
